The True Legend of Mewthree
by Kataanger476
Summary: The darkness. It had always existed, and it always will for the rest of time. Were it not for one man, that darkness would have consumed everything, leaving nothing at all in its wake. This is the story of the one he saved, who in turn, stopped the oncoming darkness from consuming all, and so much more.
1. Creation

The True Legend of Mewthree

* * *

Chapter 1: Creation

* * *

The darkness. It had always existed, and it always will for the rest of time. Were it not for one man, that darkness would have consumed everything, leaving nothing at all in its wake.

This is not his story.

This is the story of the one he saved, who in turn, stopped the oncoming darkness.

Team Rocket, for all their genius scientists, power and funds, weren't the most accepting of failure. As such, when the attempt to clone Mew and make an ultimate weapon failed, in a way, the genetic researchers of Team Rocket started fresh, this time ironing out the kinks, so to speak, and making a new creation.

Mewthree.

Unlike its predecessor, Mewtwo, Mewthree would be radically different. Three key differences marked the jump from two to three.

One; Mewthree would be a new,all-encompassing type of Pokemon. Nearly any move of any type would be available to it, and it would also bear none of the weaknesses of any of those types.

Two; Mewthree would look exactly like a normal human. The sole exception to this was that his insides would be slightly different, being that his internal organs needed to be modified in order to handle the stress of being half Pokemon.

Three; Mewthree would have no free will to speak of. Using an early type of mental conditioning, Team Rocket planned on having the creation be obedient in every way, shape, and form. The thought of resistance would never cross its mind.

Had these come to fruition, Mewthree would have been raised as a sort of pseudo son for Giovanni, and used to commit crimes across the world.

Drake had a different idea.

Drake never considered himself to be a bad man, and only took the job of helping Team Rocket because he desperately needed large sums of money. For what reason?

His son, Christopher, was on his deathbed. Diagnosed with a terminal illness, the only option to save him was an extremely expensive surgery that costed more than triple the yearly salary for Drake, an only father.

So Drake worked as hard as he possibly could, using his expert knowledge of both human and Pokemon brains to attempt construct the perfect one for Mewthree. However, he soon ran into a problem.

Constructing a brain proved to be impossible. While both Mewtwo and Mewthree had Mew's DNA as a base, Mewthree's brain had to be an amalgamation of Pokemon and human, and while the heart and lungs and whatnot were doable, the brain was another story entirely.

Certainly, had they the technology, it could have been done. Said technology was also about fifty years too young to be born, rendering that the only option left was to modify a recently removed human brain.

And who better than the brain of the recently deceased son of one of the lead scientists on the project?

Indeed, it was a cruel twist of fate that forced Drake to modify his son's brain for the twisted plans of Giovanni. However, Drake was not so compliant.

While he did modify the brain so that it could handle the stress of its body having superpowers, he deviated from Team Rocket's plan by giving Mewthree the one thing he needed.

A free will.

After implanting this, Drake then left several 'messages' for the Poke-human to discover once his mind had been connected to his body. They explained who he was, who had created him and many other things about his powers. He also implanted brain with a plethora of common human knowledge and mannerisms, so that he wouldn't be an alien in his personality.

His job complete, and the project nearing its finishing steps, Drake gazed upon the tube that held the young, yet powerful boy, hoping that he would grow to be something better than what he had been originally planned for.

"Chris," he said to the floating teenager, "I know you'll do great things."

This is the story of just how great those 'things' turned out to be.

* * *

**So, I'm actually touching up the first few chapters of this. I'm adding in punctuation and fixing errors in continuity. As of February 14, 2013, this is the only chapter updated. If you're reading this at a later date, then check out the rest, as it's probably a lot better than it used to be. Though, not as good as this first chapter, as I completely re-writ this one. **

**Remember, review, add to your alerts/favorites lists, and spread the word! Thanks!  
**


	2. New Journey

The True Legend of Mewthree

By Kataanger476

* * *

Chapter 2: New Journey

* * *

About 4 months had passed since Ash had left the Sinnoh region. During that time he had just been relaxing in Pallet Town, his home, and training almost every day with his Pokemon. There was only one thing that was missing from this perfect combination of Pokemon and paradise.

Her name was May Maple.

Her brown hair, bandanna, gorgeous eyes, perfect curves, and everything else about her just drove him crazy. His most resent female companion, Dawn, only drove him crazy when she used her annoying catch phrase, "No need to worry!"

Now, he desperately needed to see May again. He would even settle for Dawn at this point. With just his mom, Professor Oak, and Tracy to keep him company, along with all of his Pokemon, things had gotten kinda lonely in little old Pallet Town.

Little did Ash know that pretty soon, a new and grand adventure would await him.

He woke up one day, as he usually did, and got dressed in the outfit he had worn while in Hoenn since it reminded him of the time he spent with May. When he went downstairs for breakfast, he saw his mother waiting for him.

"Morning Mom..." he said in a drowsy voice.

"Morning Sweetie," she replied in a much more enthusiastic tone. "By the way, one of your friends is on the phone for you. What was her name... April I think?" She didn't have to think about it anymore as Ash yelled out, "MAY!" and bolted towards the phone. As soon as he picked it up, he said, "May? Is it really you?" The voice that responded, Ash had not heard in what felt like a lifetime.

"Yes Ash." May replied, overjoyed as well to hear Ash's voice. "It's me alright! How are you?"

"I feel great now that you've called!" Ash couldn't see it, but May was blushing on the other end of the line. "So, how are things over in Petalburg?"

"They're great Ash!" May was so relieved to finally be talking to Ash after all these months. "Max's tenth birthday came along, so now he's out there somewhere, probably battling another trainer..." her voice trailed off and she gave a quiet, worrying sigh.

"Don't worry May," Ash reassured her. "If I know Max as well as I do, he's gonna be a great trainer!"

Ash's words strangely had that calming effect that they had always had on May. After agreeing half-heartedly, she asked the question that almost made Ash faint from pure joy.

"Say, how would you feel about going on another little adventure with me and Dawn?" For a moment, Ash just stared into space with his mouth hanging wide open. Then a call of his name from May brought him back down to earth.

"Of course, I'd love to!" he happily replied.

"Great! How about you meet me and Dawn in Petalburg in a week?"

"Sounds terrific!" Ash could barely hold in his excitement. "I'll start packing and get there as soon as I can! I gotta start packing right away! See ya May!" And with that, Ash hung up the phone and raced upstairs.

May was disappointed that Ash had hung up so quickly, but she took some comfort knowing that he had done so to get ready to see her. Well... Either her or _Dawn_... Her face became red with anger as she thought of the annoying, blue-haired girl that had accompanied him through Sinnoh. Calming herself, she decided to get ready to see Ash in a few days. After all, she had a feeling that Ash would want to see her a little earlier than expected.

* * *

Sure enough, about five days later, Ash was looking over the side a a large cruise vessel. His best friend throughout almost all of his other adventures, Brock, was currently being poison-jabbed by his Croagunk. Ash was so impatient to see May again, he was tempted to ask the captain of the ship if he would speed it up a little. But since it was summer, many other people were riding on the ship, and so he decided not to upset them. Either that, or it was his common sense speaking up for once. Probably the latter.

However, through all of this excitement, happiness, and impatience, something was wrong. All of Ash's Pokemon, Pikachu, Staraptor, Sceptile, and Totodile were acting strange. Instead of playing with each-other, training, or doing any of the many fun things to do on the boat, whenever Ash released them from their Pokeballs, they would come to the edge of the ship and stare off intently into the distance. When Ash asked Brock about this, he was suddenly reminded of something.

"Hey Brock?" Ash asked one day. Today he was going to test out the theory he had thought about yesterday.

"Yeah Ash?" Brock had been looking at Pikachu while he was staring off into space. When he responded, he was still looking at Pikachu's facial expression. It almost looked as if he were either angry or in deep thought. _Strange..._

"Do you remember that story I told you about the Orange Islands and the three legendary bird Pokemon?" He asked him, remembering the event that was forever engraved into his memory.

"Yeah..." Brock replied, remembering the story, as well as the fact that Ash had told it to him about a million times. "You're not going to tell it again? Are you?"

"No. It's just that..." Ash scratched the back of his head nervously. Not because he thought the idea was stupid. "Pikachu was acting like this right before we got to the Orange Islands."

Brock's head snapped up at this and he looked at Ash with a concerned look on his face. "You don't think..." he trailed off, knowing full well what Ash meant.

"I don't really know. I'm just saying that it's possible that a legendary Pokemon somewhere is being messed with somehow." Brock placed one hand under his chin, the other on that arm's elbow.

"Pokemon can't just sense if something is wrong with a legendary Pokemon, Ash." He said with a grim expression. The mood of this conversation had quickly darkened, and Ash didn't like where it was going.

"They can sense coming danger, even if it has nothing to do with a legendary. Even if it has nothing to do with Pokemon at all." Ash was surprised to hear this. Through Brock, he learned more about Pokemon every day than he ever would through school.

"So then, what do you think is wrong with Pikachu and the others?" he asked hopefully, a twinge of concern in his voice. Before Brock could give his answer though, the captain's voice came on through the intercom system

"_Attention all passengers. We will be arriving at Petalburg city in just a few moments. Those who wish to depart should be ready to do so. Thank you, and please continue to enjoy the trip._"

Brock turned his head to tell Ash that they should be getting ready, but he saw that the young trainer was already bolting for their cabin.

* * *

May stood excitedly on the dock, watching the large boat come into view. She hadn't told Dawn about getting herself up early to wait, but apparently, Dawn liked Ash just as much as she did. Not ten minutes of waiting had gone by, and the bluenette was standing right beside her.

As the ship docked, May was attempting to make a decision in her mind.

_Should I tell Ash how I feel about him?_ she wondered to herself as the ship neared the end of the docking procedure. _What if I tell him and he doesn't return the feelings? OH! I just can't. Not right away at least. I'll just wait for the perfect moment, then tell him straight. And I'll do it before that **blue** **beast **tells him._ Chuckling to herself a little at her new nickname for Dawn, she then realized that while she was thinking, passengers had started flooding off of the ship. She quickly tried to search for the raven-haired trainer, but found that Dawn had already found him and was embracing him tightly. She blushed from the combination of happiness to see Ash again and anger at Dawn hugging him. However once Ash laid his eyes on May, he shouted out her name, broke his hug with Dawn, and rushed over to May, giving her a nearly bone-crushing embrace. But May didn't care. Ash was hugging her. And Dawn was red-in-the-face with anger. Those two things made her want to just squeal out in joy

* * *

Later, when everyone had said their hellos and everything, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Dawn, May, and May's parents were all gathered around the Maple's dining room table. Miss Maple had prepared an extra special meal at the request of her daughter. All of Ash's favorites were present, and he made sure to give May an extra hug when he saw what food awaited him.

"So, where are we off to anyway?" Ash asked after dinner had concluded and the dishes had been put away.

"Well," said May, "I was thinking about going to Kanto and competing in the new League that's being held there."

"I think it sounds great!" exclaimed Dawn. "I've never seen Kanto before, and it'll be great to expand my knowledge of Pokemon outside of just the Sinnoh region."

"Yeah," agreed Brock, "maybe we could show you guys Pewter City!"

After many hours of conversation, laughter, and catching up, (not to mention quite a bit of competitive flirting from May and Dawn) everyone went off to their beds. Dawn had to share a room with May, (much to May's disliking) and Ash and Brock shared the guest Bedroom.

Ash couldn't sleep. His thoughts were somewhere else. Or rather, they were on someone else.

"You thinking about May, Ash?"

Brock's voice nearly scared Ash out of his wits since there had been nothing but silence beforehand. Ash turned over in his bed so that he was facing away from Brock. He did so in order to hide his beet-red face.

"Well..." he began, "I am thinking about May. But I'm also thinking about other stuff too." Brock let out a sigh. _Well, _he thought, _time to burst Ash's bubble._

"Ash, I know how you feel about May."

Ash whipped around to face Brock and in the process of doing so, fell clean off the bed. He rubbed the spot where his head had made contact with the floor and groaned silently to himself.

"What do you mean Brock? May's just a good friend, nothing more." he stated with finality as he climbed back onto the bed.

"Sure she is Ash..." Brock said with both a sarcastic and teasing tone of voice. "Look Ash, I know how you feel, and I'm pretty sure that May feels the same." The sudden seriousness in Brock's voice came as a shock to Ash, but he tried not to show it. That wasn't hard since he was facing away from Brock once again.

"Just tell her Ash. It'll feel like you've got this huge weight lifted off of your shoulders. Remember this too. I'm your friend Ash. And I'll be there for you no matter what." Brock couldn't see it, but Ash was blushing slightly from the embarrassment.

"Thanks Brock. That means a lot." And with that, they said their final good-nights, and drifted off into their own respective dreams.

* * *

That morning, Miss Maple provided everyone with yet another delicious meal. After saying goodbye to her parents, May joined the others on the boat that brought them to Pallet town, where they stayed the night at Ash's house.

The next morning, with the rising sun in the distance, everyone set off on their new adventure. The adventure that would be like no other. Filled with new faces, familiar ones, romance, action, and mystery.

This is the newest Pokemon Journey! This is...

The True Legend Of Mewthree!

* * *

***insert musical montage here***

**Looking back, this chapter could have been updated and improved upon a bit, but it's okay. Sorry if Brock seems a little too OOC at the end there...**

**Anyways, remember to REVIEW, add to your alerts/favorites list, and spread the word. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Ambush and First Meetings

The True Legend of Mewthree

* * *

Chapter 3: Ambush and First Meetings

* * *

"I still can't believe that I beat you that easily Brock!"

"Hey! For your information, I let you win. After all, the first time you faced me, you lost outright!"

May giggled a little as the two boys began a heated argument over weather or not Brock let Ash win. She turned to Dawn and whispered, "Looks like they won't stop until we get to Cerulean." Dawn joined in the giggling.

"Yeah," she agreed, "but I suppose if it takes up time, then it'll have to do for now." She then walked over to the other side of May so that one girl was on each side of the argument. She then watched the two argue as entertainment.

It had been about a week since their adventure had begun, and the group had already been through Pewter City. It had been a great time, what with Brock seeing his siblings again. Not to mention the battle for Ash to get another badge from Brock. Even though Ash had been declared the victor of the battle, it really was a victory for everyone. Dawn however, realizing that there were no contests in Johto, had at one point wanted to leave the group. However, after much persuasion, Dawn decided to stick around for the remainder of the journey as a spectator, leaving Piplup with Professor Oak back at Pallet.

Now, a few days later, they were on the road again, heading towards the next city, Cerulean. May had grown a little tired of hearing Ash recount his stories of his many travels with Misty, the gym leader of the city. Luckily though, when she (in a very suggestive tone) asked him about it, he had actually responded calmly and had denied the fact that they were together.

Eventually, the argument subsided, and the group walked on in silence. About fifteen minutes later, Ash finally broke that silence.

"Hey guys?" he asked. Everyone turned to face him.

"Is it just me, or is something missing from all of this?"

"You mean Misty?" Dawn asked with a slightly sour expression. A small amount of jealousy aroused within her as she said Misty's name.

"No, it's not that." Ash scratched his chin in deep thought.

"Is it Max then?" May suggested.

"No, it's not that either. It doesn't feel bad. In fact, it feels kinda good that whatever's missing is missing. But, I can't put my finger on exactly what that thing is."

They all pondered it for a moment, before Brock snapped his fingers.

"I think I know." he said.

"Then what is it Brock?" Ash asked. Brock furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought.

"OK. You feel something is missing, right?" Ash nodded. "But at the same time, you feel it's a good thing that it is missing. Am I correct again?" Ash nodded again.

"Well then, the only thing I can think of that we would want gone is-"

Before Brock could say the what he was about to say, a large pink, mechanical hand came out of seemingly nowhere and grabbed Pikachu off of Ash's shoulder. The arm quickly retracted and Pikachu ended up in a small glass jar.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

These words came from a large hot air ballon in the shape of a Meowth head. Pikachu's prison was also on the strange looking craft.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

The first lines were spoken by a female, while the second lines were spoken by a male.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

At this, a woman popped out of the basket of the ballon and revealed herself. She had long red hair that went down to her waist and curled up slightly at the end. She was wearing a white jumpsuit with a small portion of naval showing. On her chest was a large red "R".

"James!"

This time, a man revealed himself. He had short blue hair and an outfit similar to Jesse's (minus the small portion of naval). He held a rose up to his face.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

With this they struck a pose, making a large "R" shape with their bodies. Then, a small Meowth popped his head out of the basket and added in, "Meowth that's right!"

"Team Rocket!" the gang shouted out in unison.

"Aw, look James," Jesse pointed to the four kids on the road below them, "it's the twerps!"

"My my, you're right Jesse!" exclaimed James, putting on a face full of mock-surprise. "It's been what, four, five months since we've seen each other? Oh how lovely!"

"You were about to say them, weren't you Brock?" Ash asked.

"Yep." Brock replied solemnly. Ash sighed.

"Well, you know how this goes Team Rocket!" he shouted up at the ballon. "You try to take Pikachu, we try to stop you, the first attempt fails, then we-" Ash was cut off by Jesse.

"Yes, yes we know how we always do seem to fail to capture Pikachu. But this time will be different!"

"You see twerps," Meowth explained, "we've had ourselves a few upgrades since we last met. For one, our ballon here," he pointed up at the ballon, "is faster and more durable than before. Also, we've-"

"Yeah yeah, give it a rest already!" Dawn interrupted. "We all know that in the end, you'll fail and we'll get Pikachu back." Jesse started to fume.

"Now listen here you ungrateful little-"

"GO! Staravia!"

At this, Jesse stopped her rant and looked down just in time to see a bright flash of light go off from a Pokeball releasing it's Pokemon. A fairly medium sized black and white bird appeared when the flash dissolved.

"Staravia!" it called out. Ash called out next.

"Staravia, use wing attack on Team Rocket's ballon!" Staravia immediately obeyed and flew up to the large head-shaped ballon, wings glowing with energy. Ash noticed something a few seconds before the attack hit the ballon. He noticed that not only was Team Rocket not afraid, but they weren't doing anything to stop the attack. Jesse wasn't sending out her Dustox, and Meowth didn't activate any form of shield or defense mechanism. But, he shrugged it off once Staravia's wings made contact with the ballon.

"All right!" Ash cheered. But his happy expression was quickly replaced by a confused one when he saw that the attack had done nothing at all to the ballon!

"What the?" he yelled out. Team Rocket snickered in their basket, safe as ever.

"We told you twerps," James explained, "that we had upgraded! Our ballon is now made of a super light metal. With it comes not only greater strength and mobility, but it also takes almost no time to get airborne!" They all laughed. Suddenly, Brock had an idea.

"Guys!" he shouted out. "I need one fire Pokemon and one water Pokemon! Now!"

"You got it!" Ash and May both said simultaneously. They both tossed a Pokeball into the air.

Out of May's came a somewhat humanoid figure. It's face looked almost like that of a bird's. It was mostly red but had some white in some places. It was Blaziken, and it roared it's name out loud when it appeared.

Out of Ash's came a creature that looked like a miniature crocodile. It was blue all over and when it landed, it stood on two legs and began to dance. It was Totodile, one of Ash's first (and favorite) Pokemon.

Once both Pokemon were out of their balls, Brock called out to May, "May! Use Flamethrower on the ballon!"

"What?" May called back. "But it won't do anyth-"

"Just do it!" Brock responded. May sighed inwardly and nodded.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!" she ordered. At the command, Blaziken shot a large blast of concentrated fire at the ballon. As expected, the ballon didn't so much as fold at the impact.

"Keep that up!" Brock shouted at Blaziken. Blaziken looked at May for confirmation, and she nodded. Blaziken kept shooting flames at the ballon. After about five minutes, the ballon was red hot. Jesse began to think. _Hm. What are those twerps up to?_

"Ash," Brock yelled again, "use Totodile's Water Gun!" Ash suddenly realized what Brock's plan was and gave the order. Totodile shot a concentrated blast of water at the ballon. When it made contact, the ballon let off a massive amount of steam. When it cleared, most of the ballon had cooled, but there were still some hot areas. Brock smiled as James suddenly cringed.

"Oh... Oh no!" James shouted out.

"What is it James?" asked Meowth.

Before James could answer, Blaziken delivered a devastating Sky Uppercut to the ballon. With the rapid heating then cooling of the metal, the ballon was now as brittle as a piece of glass. Once the uppercut made contact, the ballon was still for a moment, then, several cracks branched off from the point of impact. After another few seconds, the ballon shattered into several hundred small pieces. As the ballon fell (and Team Rocket screamed for their lives), Pikachu's prison was broken in the fray, and he jumped into Ash's awaiting arms.

Eventually, Team Rocket emerged from the wreckage of the ballon. Jesse was absolutely fuming. The fall had not only ruined her clothes and hair, but a small piece of still-hot metal from the ballon itself had burned a good half of her hair away. She stared at the gang with absolute hatred in her eyes.

"You little... I'm going to make you regret the day you ever messed with my hair!" Her face almost seemed that it was on fire. Meanwhile, James and Meowth peered out from behind a piece of the wreckage.

"What's wrong with Jesse?" Meowth questioned while turing to James. James was pale and he looked frightened.

"H-h-her hair-r-r..." he managed to stutter out. When Meowth looked at her half messy, half missing hair, he paled as well. They both swallowed and hid behind the wreckage, waiting for Jesse's temper to cool down.

"GO! Dustox and Seviper!" Jesse tossed two Pokeballs into the air and out of them cam a black and purple snake and a green and purple bug.

"Dustox!" the bug called.

"Seviper!" the snake hissed out.

Jesse then thought about her target. She turned to look at May. _I could target the girl who's Blaziken shattered the ballon, but that Pokemon is too powerful_. She knew better than to target Ash,now that he had Pikachu back. She also new the pain of being Poison-Jabbed by Brock's Croagunk, so she ruled him out. That left...

Dawn. She saw no Pokeballs on her belt and no other Pokemon around her. Jesse smirked. _This is gonna be fun._ Normally, Jesse really didn't have it in her to hurt other people, but her hair had been seriously messed with, and someone was going to pay for it. With her target set, she began the battle.

"Seviper, use Haze!" At it's master's orders, Seviper breathed out a cloud of black smoke. The team covered their mouths and coughed repeatedly.

"Star...avia," Ash managed to choke out, "use..Gust.." he coughed again before Staravia's Gust cleared the area of the rancid smoke. But when the smoke cleared, Ash wished that he hadn't cleared it so that he didn't have to see what he was seeing.

Jesse's Dustox had a small yellow orb of energy between his two horns. Ash recognized the attack as a Hyper Beam. Possibly the strongest out of any Pokemon move ever. Then, he realized who Jesse was aiming for.

Dawn was rubbing her eyes, trying to get the smoke out of them. When she finally did, she did not like what she was seeing. She slowly walked backwards only to trip and fall on her behind.  
"Dustox," Jesse bellowed, "use Hyper Beam now!"

With the order given and a shout of it's name, Dustox fired the powerful beam straight towards Dawn.

She seemed rooted to her spot in fear. Not only was Hyper Beam a super-strong attack, but it was clear that Dustox had become more powerful over the 4 months. She raised her arms over her head and screamed.

"HELP!"

Everyone watched in horror as the beam streaked towards their friend.

Suddenly, a figure appeared directly in front of Dawn. The figure raised his arms in front of him in the shape of an X. As the orange Hyper Beam neared him, something extraordinary happened.

The beam stopped.

It was as if some kind of invisible shield had been placed around the figure, giving him (and Dawn) protection from the deadly blast. Jesse was dumbfounded as the beam gradually faded away to reveal...

A boy, about 13 or 14 by the looks of him. He was wearing a gray sweat-shirt along with dark blue jeans. Normal clothes for the average teen. His hair was a light brown, and was about normal length. When he glanced over at Dawn, she could see his eyes. They were a shade of green with just a hint of brown in some places.

The boy then turned his head back to Jesse, and he spoke. A baritone voice emerged from his mouth, surprising everyone who heard it.

"Looks like I'm going to have to teach Team Rocket another lesson."

* * *

**I hope you like my fic here! It's taken me a while to write it, and it's not perfect, but I still really like it. Please RxR! Thanks!**


	4. Introductions

The True Legend of Mewthree

* * *

Chapter 4: Introductions

* * *

"Who are you?" Jesse asked arrogantly. She still wasn't too pleased about her hair, but the sudden appearance of this boy and the fact that he had just blocked Dustox's Hyper Beam with what appeared to be a Protect was very odd to her.

The boy ignored her and turned to Dawn. He knelt down on one knee and looked her in the eye.

"You okay?" he asked plainly.

"Y-yeah." Dawn managed to get out. The boy in front of her was average looking. She subconsciously noticed the fact that his face was devoid of any acne. The boy stood up and offered his hand to Dawn. She took it and he helped her up. Ash then came running over to make sure Dawn was okay.

"Dawn, what was tha-" he stopped short when he saw the boy helping her up.

"Who's this?" he asked, suspicious.

"This is the boy who saved me from that attack." she explained. At that moment, the figure chose to let her hand go and walk over to face Team Rocket. Jesse had calmed down somewhat, and James and Meowth had come out of hiding to join her in the battle to come. James already had his Carnivine sent out (and had already detached it from his head). The boy looked at them one by one, as if going over what types they were and such. Finally, James spoke up.

"Just who are you? And what do you think you're doing messing with us?" he shouted at the boy. The boy didn't respond for a while.

"Which one of you attacked the blue-haired girl?" he finally asked.

"That would be me!" Jesse responded. "And this," she pointed at Dustox, "is the Pokemon that fired that Hyper Beam. I bet you had so much trouble deflecting that super strong attack!" she boasted, proud that her Dustox had reached such a high level as to use Hyper Beam.

"Well," the boy responded, "you bet wrong. That attack was pretty easy to deflect," he smirked, "if I do say so myself." Jesse fumed again.

"However," the boy continued, "I do admit that it would have been strong enough to cause severe harm to that girl." He motioned towards Dawn with a flick of his head.

"So," the boy continued, "that means that now, I have to defeat you and your Pokemon."

He then took up a fighting stance. He crossed his arms over his chest and curled his fingers, so that it looked as if he were grasping a ball with his hands. He turned to the right so that his chest was facing right. He spread his left leg out in from of him, but kept his right foot straight below his body and bent slightly. James decided to take the first move.

"Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" he bellowed. Carnivine responded, shooting out a multitude of small, glowing pellets from it's mouth. The boy just smiled in his stance. When the seeds were about to hit him, he suddenly vanished in a flash of blue light. Teleport. Before James could begin a frantic search, the boy reappeared behind Carnivine, his fist on fire. Before anyone had time to react, the boy delivered a Fire Punch directly to Carnivine's back. Carnivine went flying across the road and landed in front of the kids. He was unconscious and had a large burn mark directly on the spot where the boy's fist had made contact.

Dawn gazed at the unconscious Pokemon for awhile, before looking up to the boy. She gaped at the power this boy had produced. _How is he able to do all of this?_ she thought.

Right after the fire punch, the boy disappeared again. This time, he reappeared directly in front of Dustox. He drew his leg back, his leg began to glow, and then he Mega Kicked Dustox directly in the side. Dustox was thrown directly into a tree and fell to the ground, also unconscious. Jesse immediately returned Dustox to it's Pokeball and glared at the boy with hatred in her eyes.

"Seviper!" she barked. Seviper turned it's head to Jesse. "Use Poison Fang on that little brat!"

Seviper obeyed, launching itself at the boy, it's fangs aglow with poisonous energy. When he was close enough, he bit down on where he thought the boy's chest was. However, it found itself unable to bite down any further than about a half an inch.

This was because the boy had grabbed Seviper's fang and was holding it's mouth wide open. The boy gave an evil grin. He tossed Seviper high into the air, and then did what nobody expected him to do.

He jumped up after the snake Pokemon that he had just thrown, creating a small dust cloud and a small wind as he took off.

He met Seviper on his way up, and used Close Combat to punch it what seemed like a thousand times. When Seviper was sufficiently pummeled, he locked his hands together (as you would if you were praying), brought his arms over his head, and then spiked Seviper down with a huge amount of force.

Seviper came crashing down at a high speed and at impact, created a huge dust cloud. When it cleared, it revealed Seviper to be in a good-sized crater and unconscious. Everyone's eyes were on the boy as he slowly floated back down to the ground. When his feet finally touched down, he glared at Team Rocket, who were now shaking violently with fear.

"Now," he started, "I think it's time to finish this." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his nose, and out through his mouth. Suddenly, a change went over him. Dawn couldn't quite place it, but it was like the air the boy gave off had changed.

When he opened his eyes, they were no longer green with a touch of brown, but red. Red as blood. The ensuing glare he gave Team Rocket seemed to freeze them in their spots.

The boy then raised his hand, pointing an open palm at Team Rocket. Without warning, a bolt of lightning streaked from his hand and electrocuted Team Rocket. After a few brief seconds of being shocked, they seemed to explode, and they were launched into the sky. As they flew off into the wild blue yonder, they cried out,

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

As Team Rocket faded from view, the boy took off into the air in pursuit, leaving the gang to wonder about this mysterious hero.

Up in the sky, Meowth suddenly found that the wind around him had stopped. He looked down and saw the ground about a mile below him, and gulped. He then looked up and saw the boy floating beside them, holding his hand out so that his palm was facing them. Team Rocket huddled together in fear of the strange child. When he spoke, his voice sent chills down all of their spines. It sounded as if all of the legendary Pokemon of the world had been angered and were expressing that anger through the boys' voice.

"Listen here." he said. He leaned close to Jesse and James. All of Team Rocket noted that the boy's eyes were glowing blue over the red.

"You're using Psychic, aren't you?" James asked nervously. The boy smiled.

"Yes. Maybe you guys are smarter than all the other Rocket Grunts I've defeated." Team Rocket paled further.

"Now, I have a message for you to deliver to Giovanni." Team Rocket nodded vigorously in unison.

"Tell your boss this:" he leaned in a bit closer and brought his voice down a bit, "Project M3 is back. And this time, your not gonna get off as easy as last time. Got it?" he asked. Team Rocket nodded again. The boy smirked.

"Good." With that, the boy used Psychic to fling Team Rocket back on their flight course.

The gang was still talking about what happened, when the boy reappeared using Teleport. He walked over to the gang. His eyes had now returned to their original color, and his voice was no longer angry.

"I don't think those goys will bother you for awhile." he said casually. Ash decided to ask the first question.

"Who are you?" he asked a little hesitantly. The boy smiled a genuine smile.

"My name's Chris. And yours?" he asked.

"My name's Ash, this is Dawn," he pointed at Dawn, "May," the same was done for her, "and Brock." once again he pointed at Brock. Dawn decided to finally voice her thoughts.

"Thank you for saving me Chris." she asked a little nervously. She was still a little shaken up from her near-death experience, and the arrival of a human with powers like this wasn't very calming. Chris turned to look at Dawn, still smiling.

"Ah, no problem." he waved his hand. "I just couldn't let Team Rocket hurt an innocent girl, now could I?" he chuckled a bit. Brock asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So," he hesitantly asked, "how did you do those things?" Chris' smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Well," he began, "it's a long story..."

"We have time." May said. Chris sighed.

"Alright." he conceded. "But let's find someplace to talk first.

* * *

As night fell, the kids had all set up camp in the woods a little ways from where the battle between Chris and Team Rocket had taken place. They had pitched all the tents, and were now all situated around a nicely sized campfire. Chris cleared his throat, closed his eyes, and recounted his tale.

"When I was young, I lived in a small town near Petalburg. It's been so long that I can't remember what it was called. When I was a small child, Team Rocket came and attacked the town. They had heard that someone had caught a powerful Pokemon and they wanted to capture it. When they came, they completely destroyed the place. Unless I'm mistaken, I was the only survivor." At the apparently painful memory, he shed a single tear. His voice was now heavy with grief.

"During the attack, there was some kind of Pokemon, can't remember which one, that I think was radioactive or something. When I got near it, it attacked me with... something. Afterwards I blacked out. When I came to, the town was in ashes." Another tear.

"And so were my parents and everybody else." He finished with a grief-filled sigh and another tear. At this point, Dawn and May were both freely crying and Ash and Brock were very close.

"Thats...so...sad." Dawn managed to choke out between sobs.

"Yeah." Ash agreed, his voice also grief-laden. "I can't imagine how I would feel if that happened to Pallet town." Chris nodded.

"I think I'll be going now." he said. "Thanks for the dinner and all. See ya." He stood up and began walking away from the camp. But he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Dawn.

"We've been thinking," she said motioning towards the others, "and we've all decided that for saving me from Team Rocket, you deserve to travel with us." She smiled as Chris' eyes grew wide.

"R-really?" he asked, unsure about weather or not they were joking.

"Sure." Ash answered. "I'd be cool to have someone like you around." he smiled and chuckled. Chris smiled back at the gang while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Thanks guys." he said. With that, he yawned and a drowsy look overcame his face.

"Well," he said stretching his arms over his head, "I'm tired, so I think i'll retire for the night. See ya in the morning." with that, he walked off into the tent he was sharing with Ash for the time being.

Everyone else quickly huddled around the campfire and dropped their voices down low, so that they didn't disturb Chris while he was trying to sleep. They talked for awhile about their new friend until the fire died down and they all retired to their respective tents.

* * *

**Hope you guys out there like the fic so far! Please remember to review, put this in your alerts list, and tell your friends! (unless they're Pokeshippers)**


	5. Late Night Chats

The True Legend of Mewthree

* * *

Chapter 5: Late Night Chats

* * *

Dawn was suddenly awoken from her sleep by... something. She couldn't figure out what it was, and after trying to get to sleep for another ten minutes, she suddenly heard what sounded like a shout from the distance.

Silently putting on her jacket and a pair of pants, she climbed out of her tent and looked around the small clearing in the middle of the woods. She heard the shout again and walked out into the woods, curious as to what the sound was.

As she walked further into the woods, she heard not only the shouts now, but also something else. It sounded like wood. Only, it sounded like wood breaking. As she neared another small clearing, she peaked through the bushes in front of her. What she saw took her breath away.

Chris was in the center of the clearing. His shirt was off and he was only in his jeans. Sweat was all over his head and chest. He was panting and seemed out of breath. But that wasn't why Dawn was impressed.

What impressed her was the fact that tens of life-sized wooden Rocket Grunts were constantly coming towards Chris every second, and he was beating each of them away as fast as they were coming. When one came up, he backhanded with his right hand and broke it into tiny pieces. The next second, another came, and he kicked it into oblivion with his left leg.

When two wood-Grunts came from both sides, he immediately sat down, his hands holding him up about two inches off the ground, and his legs in an almost perfect split. He then pushed himself into the air with his hands so that his feet were above the heads of the two wood Grunts. He brought both his legs down and both Grunts were cut almost cleanly in two. He then brought his hands down to his sides, and gripped a glowing green handle that had somehow appeared in his hand.

Without warning, at least a hundred of the wood-Grunts burst from the trees and surrounded Chris. He smirked.

Suddenly, two green appendages grew out of the side of Chris' forearms that were facing away from him. It looked as if two large, green, slightly glowing swords had now come out of the side of his wrists. _Leaf Blade..._ Dawn thought.

Chris began cutting down the wood-Grunts with moves that looked like they belonged to a professional swordsman. He would slice off the head of one wood-Grunt, stab another through the chest, and slice another cleanly in half.

At the end of it all, there were mounds of smashed, splintered, sliced, and broken wood-Grunts all surrounding Chris. He was covered in even more sweat, and he was panting harder than before.

Suddenly, he staggered a bit, then fell to the ground on one knee. Dawn immediately rushed out of the bushes and went to his side.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, worry thick in her voice. Chris offered her a pained smile. Dawn now noticed several wounds on Chris. Several cuts and bruises littered his arms, chest, and back. His jeans were torn in several places.

"I'll be fine..." he said. Pain and fatigue were obvious in his voice. He suddenly doubled over and clutched his stomach with his right arm. Dawn became even more worried, but Chris just smiled again.

"No really, I'm fine." he said. "Just watch." He put his hand down on the ground and the ends of his fingers suddenly turned into roots. They dug into the ground and a green aura surrounded his arm. It gradually crawled up his arm and onto the rest of his body. All of his bruises started to fade, and all of his cuts healed with unnatural speed. After a few minutes, Chris' body was completely healed, and no trace of fighting remained on his body.

"Ingrain." he explained. "Comes in handy if ever I get hurt. Plus, I can heal other people or Pokemon using it."

"Cool." Dawn said with a smile. "So, what were you doing out here anyways? And what were those things that looked like Team Rocket?" Chris' face darkened a bit.

"I... couldn't sleep." he answered. "I had a bad dream and I... needed to work off the fear." Dawn felt sad for Chris. She knew that it was probably about his experience with Team Rocket in his home town. She didn't know why, but her heart felt... something for the young boy with mysterious powers standing in front of her. She shrugged it off for now and decided to help him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "Whenever I had nightmares as a little kid, my mom would talk with me about them and it would always make me feel better." Chris looked a little hesitant as first, but after a glance at Dawn, something changed in his mind and he nodded.

The two sat down and Chris leaned his back against a tree. He sighed.

"Well, it went like this:"

* * *

_I was in my town, the night of the Burning, as I call it. And Team Rocket was there, attacking everything in sight. But, unlike what really happened that night, I ran into my house, screaming for my parents the entire way._

_Then in the kitchen, I saw it. There was a Grunt there, and he had that radioactive Pokemon. He was trying to get my parents to talk about the strong Pokemon that they thought was in our town. When my parents said they didn't know, the radioactive Pokemon attacked them._

_I flung myself at the Pokemon, but as soon as I punched it, I felt dizzy and began to black out._

_The last thing I heard before I woke up was the screaming of my parents..._

* * *

"And that was it." Chris finished, and was on the verge of crying. Dawn was close as well, but something in her told her to be strong for the boy sitting next to her. She put a hand on Chris' shoulder, not caring that it was devoid of a shirt. An ever so small tint of color appeared on Chris' cheeks when she did so.

"It was just a dream." she soothed. "And besides, even if the events did happen, maybe they were for the better." Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Because of this attack, you got these powers of yours." she explained. "And with them, you've been able to help people like me." She smiled, but noticed how Chris seemed to wince a little when she mentioned the attack. But, he seemed to realize his action, and quickly reverted back to a smile.

"Thanks." he said. "Maybe now I can catch some shut-eye." He leaned back against the the tree, crossed his legs, and put his hands behind his head. Dawn stood up and left the clearing, intent on reaching her tent for some shut-eye of her own. A sound akin to snoring could be heard just before she left the clearing.

Just as she entered the woods, she felt the feeling again. She had felt this when Chris told her about the nightmare. She couldn't place what it was. Every time she tried to shrug it off, it just came back, stronger than before. _What is this feeling_? she wondered. Whenever she thought of the boy back in the clearing, it became that much stronger. Eventually she reached the camp, and by the time she had crawled into he sleeping bag, the feeling had all but subsided. Soon enough, she was asleep, dreaming about becoming the best coordinator ever.

* * *

**Looking back, I think this could be improved a bit, but I'm too lazy. [=**

**Anyways, remember to review, add to your alerts list, and spread the word! Thanks!  
**


	6. Suspicions and Late Night Evacuations

The True Legend of Mewthree

* * *

Chapter 6: Suspicions and Late Night Evacuations

* * *

The team was now traveling down the road, and having a good time. It turned out that Chris had something in common with everyone. He had at least as much determination as Ash, was quite smart in Pokemon, like Brock, and was a sucker for cute Pokemon, much like Dawn and May.

But Brock noticed something. Even though Chris was quite cheery throughout the half-week that they took to reach the Pokemon Center, there was something... up.

Every time the conversation would switch to Team Rocket, Chris would either wince, get angry, try to frantically change the subject, or just avoid the conversation altogether. Brock knew that Chris' parents were dead because of them, but that didn't quite justify the one time when Brock noticed something really suspicious.

They had been walking and talking, much like any other day, and the conversation had, once again, switched to Team Rocket. Somehow, they got into the topic of Team Rocket's creation, Mewtwo.

"You met him?" Chris asked Ash, not quite believing what the trainer was saying.

"Yeah," Ash confirmed. "It was at Mt. Quena, in Johto. We saved him and a bunch of his Pokemon friends from Team Rocket. In the end, he and the other Pokemon went off into the wild to live like normal Pokemon."

"Wow," was all he managed to get out. Dawn giggled a little at how much Ash's story impressed Chris.

"Yeah," Ash said. After another few minutes of walking, May spoke up.

"Do you think Team Rocket ever tried again?" Everyone stared at May in confusion.

"I mean, do you think that they ever attempted to clone a Mew_three,_" she explained. Chris very visibly winced, and Brock noticed.

"I doubt it," Chris stated. "I mean, Ash said Mewtwo wiped their memory of him, so how could they." Everyone else agreed.

"Chris?" Dawn asked after a while. Chris turned his head.

"You seem to know a lot about Team Rocket. I know they burned down your home and all but, how do you know so much?" Chris seemed hesitant, but after a minute of mulling it over, he answered.

"I just did some research after my town. I wanted revenge," he explained. His tone had quickly darkened, and anger was beginning to grow in his voice.

"If you know so much, do you know if they do have a Mewthree?" Brock asked. Now was when Chris acted very suspicious to Brock. His eyes widened a bit, and he looked towards the ground. He appeared to have a look of guilt on his face, like he wasn't telling them something.

"No," he answered after awhile. "I don't know anything. Sorry."

"It's okay," Brock said quickly. "I probably shouldn't have asked about the guys that killed your parents anyways. I'm sorry." Chris looked off into the distance and mumbled something under his breath.

It sounded like he said, "Parents...killed..."

That alone was reason to suspect that Chris was hiding something. And Brock was intent on finding out what it was.

* * *

Later that day, the kids had reached a Pokemon center on the road to Cerulean. They had rented out a few rooms and were now preparing for bed. Ash saw that Chris was staring out of the window into the night sky.

"Anything wrong Chris?" he asked. Chris was still for a moment, before he turned with a sly grin on his face.

"So, May huh?" he questioned. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked. But his thoughts were much more nervous. _Please don't tell me you've figured out what I think you've figured out_.

"Oh come on Ash. It's kinda obvious that you 'like' her." He put air quotes around, 'like', and Ash had to fight not to blush. He sighed, the sigh seemingly much more calm than he actually was.

"Look. I don't like May 'that way', okay? She's just a good friend, nothing more," he finished with a hint of finality. Chris just shrugged.

"Alright," he seemingly conceded, "but your thoughts told me otherwise." He smiled as Ash's face turned bright red.

"You read my mind!?" he exclaimed. Chris just grinned evilly.

"Maybe," he said in a tone that screamed, "Oh yes I did!" Ash turned an even brighter shade of red. _Well, now that he knows, there's no point in denying it I guess._ He sighed.

"Fine, you got me, okay? You happy now?" Before he knew it, Chris burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked. Chris held back his laughter long enough to answer.

"Ash," he explained, "I can't read minds!" He couldn't hold it in any longer and continued his laughter. It slowly sunk in that Ash had just revealed his deepest secret to Chris. And that Chris had completely tricked him. Ash turned the brightest shade of red yet.

"Pikachu," he said. Pikachu perked up from his spot on the floor. "Thunderbolt. Chris. Now." Pikachu looked at Ash, puzzled. But when he saw the anger in Ash's eyes, he knew better than to disobey.

Pikachu launched a mini Thunderbolt attack at Chris. As the lightning streaked towards him, Chris acted on instinct and launched a small Spark attack back.

The two attacks met in a brief flash, before creating a small explosion. May peeked her head in the door to see what the sudden sound had been.

She was met with the sight of Ash lying on the floor, a significant amount of blackness on his face and clothes. A faint smell of burning was coming from the unconscious trainer as well. She shook her head.

"Tried to use Thunderbolt?" she asked, knowing the answer. Chris nodded, unmarked behind a Protect. May sighed.

"He's been zapped by electric attacks so many times, I'm surprised he hasn't killed himself. Well, good night." Chris returned the comment and May left for her own room. Chris then used Psychic to lift the unconscious Ash onto his bed. With that done, and Brock already asleep, he turned over in his bed and fell asleep like the others.

* * *

_Surrounded by flowers, she twirled. She couldn't feel happier. The boy of her dreams was finally hers! She had told him that she loved him, and he had returned the comment in the form of a kiss. It was just as she always dreamt of._

_But, something wasn't right. Something told her that, even though she had everything she could ever want, something was still missing. What was it? She couldn't tell. Then, she recalled the feeling from about 5 days ago, when she had left the new group member in the woods. This was very similar, but it was not only stronger, but different. It made her actually want to go back and tell the boy that she had just kissed that she didn't love him after all._

_She shook her head. "No! That's impossible!" she said to herself. "I only love one person, and it's not him."_

_But then she realized. That same feeling she was experiencing now was the same one she had almost always felt towards the boy she had just kissed!_

_"Could I?" she asked herself. "Could I not really love Ash?"_

_It was at that moment where Dawn heard a thundering boom and someone calling her name._

_It was also at that moment where her vision suddenly faded to black, and the dream abruptly ended._

* * *

Dawn woke with a start as her vision slowly faded back into reality. Chris was hunched over her, shaking her so she would wake. He was shirtless, and had traces of dust on him, as if he had been working in a construction site. Dawn sleepily rubbed her eye.

"Chris? What are you-"

She didn't have any more time to talk as Chris suddenly picked her up, and Teleported out of the room and into the hallway. She would have asked why, but a second later, the room they were just in exploded, and there was only a gaping hole where it used to be. Dawn's mouth couldn't form any words as Chris dashed down the hallway with her in his arms.

Explosion after explosion rocked the building, and what appeared to be cannonballs were bursting through the walls at random places and angles, only missing them via Chris' quick reflexes. Some he dodged, others he kicked away (for he was using his arms to hold Dawn) and others he blasted away using attacks like Water Gun and Bullet Seed. Even though Dawn barely knew Chris, she somehow felt completely safe in his arms. Through every jostle and jolt the two experienced, she stayed firmly in her place, holding on to Chris like there was no tomorrow. And, if luck was with them, there would be.

Eventually, Chris reached the lobby of the Center. The lobby was already filled with load of Pokemon. But that wasn't what worried the two.

What worried them was the fact that, there to command the Pokemon, were dozens, maybe hundreds, of Team Rocket Grunts.

They all turned at the sight of Chris and Dawn arriving at the bottom of the stairs. A few of the Grunts suddenly had a look of realization, then fear at seeing the children.

"Look!" one of them shouted. Any Grunts and Pokemon that hadn't already turned to the kids now did so. "It's subject M3! Destroy it!"

Chris now had to dodge attack after attack with Dawn in his arms. A Flamethrower missed him narrowly, but still burned part of his pants from the heat it gave off. A Shadow Ball was launched directly at his head, but he used Protect to cancel it out.

Eventually, after much dodging and deflecting, the two became surrounded by Pokemon and Grunts. As the Pokemon charged up their most powerful attacks, Chris' face became strained with what appeared to be concentration.

With their charging complete, the Pokemon launched their attacks, consisting of Hyper Beams, Flamethrowers, Thunderbolts, and many other powerful attacks. Just as they were about to hit the kids, Chris eyes snapped open, and he used a long-range Teleport to escape just in time.

The two reappeared somewhere outside the Pokemon Center. Chris let Dawn out of his arms, but she quickly fell over back into them.

"Careful," he said. After a few minutes of getting Dawn reoriented, Chris began walking back towards the Center. Though, he was stopped by Dawn's hand on his arm.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, confusion and worry in her tone. "Team Rocket's there and they-"

"I've got to get the others," Chris interrupted. "I got you up first. Now it's everyone else's turn." He smiled. "Don't worry about me. Those guys don't stand a chance!" He gave her a thumbs-up, and Dawn slowly released his hold on Chris' arm.

"Be careful," she whispered. Chris nodded and took off using Agility.

Dawn decided that it would be best if she got as far away from the Center as possible. Chris had been kind enough to grab her backpack on the way out, so she changed into more suitable clothes (for she had been in her pajamas throughout the whole ordeal) and started sprinting away from the Center. She silently recalled the feeling that she had felt sometime before, and wished Chris good luck in the back of her head.

* * *

About four hours later, she had put at least a couple of miles between herself and the Center. She laid back against a tree, somewhere in the woods. She was lost. Lost and alone. _Not a good combination._ she thought.

Just then, she heard a rustle in the bushes. She was about to run when a familiar voice came from them.

"Dawn? That you?" Accompanying the voice was now a body. The body of Ash.

"Ash!" Dawn yelled, and immediately brought him into a hug. She quickly released him though, when she heard an "Ow!" escape him.

"S-sorry," she apologized. Ash just rubbed his ribs.

"It's okay," he said. Then, from the bushes came May, and it was then that Dawn noticed that the two looked very beaten up (Ash more so than May). Their clothes were torn in many places, and they had several cuts and bruises all over them. Ash also had a black eye on the left side of his face. Dawn gasped when the looks of the two really sunk into her brain.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

"I think I can tell you that," said a voice from the bushes. With that, Chris emerged, carrying what appeared to be an injured Brock over his shoulder. He set Brock down against a tree and motioned for everyone to come near.

"Now, everyone join hands," he said. Everyone stared at him in confusion. He sighed. "Just do it," he said with a bit more force. Everyone did as he said then.

With his left hand in Dawn's, he put his right hand into the ground. His fingers turned into roots, and Ingrain took effect, just as it did last time. Only this time, the green aura spread onto everyone else, healing wounds and fading bruises. When the aura reached Dawn, she felt as if a great energy had suddenly entered her, as if she had just drank the best energy drink in the world.

As quickly as the feeling came, it subsided, leaving Dawn feeling very refreshed.

Eventually, everyone got a dose of Ingrain, were back on their feet and ready for action.

"So," Dawn began, turning towards Chris, "what happened back there?" Chris furrowed his eyebrows.

"I honestly don't know," he said. "They just came in the night and attacked." He sat down on a nearby tree stump to explain the details of the escape.

"After I dropped you off, I went back inside and found the others all ready to go. We made our way down to the lobby, where we fought off most of the Grunts. A piece of debris hit Ash in the face, causing that black eye he just had."

"Later on in the fighting, Brock got hit with a Thunderbolt in his leg." He motioned towards the burn marks on Brock's right leg. "Afterwards, we just kept fighting and eventually, they retreated. We had to book it from there since the Nurse Joy saw me using my powers." He finished with a sigh.

The group talked on for a while, discussing what to do and where to go and so on. After a while, Ash spoke up.

"Hey guys." he said. Everyone turned to face him. Ash got a glint in his eye.

"I say we give Team Rocket a taste of their own medicine." he said, enthusiasm dripping off his voice. Chris winced (which Brock once again noticed) and shook his head.

"I know you probably want payback Ash, but it's probably not the best thing to d-"

"I vote we go!"

Everyone turned to see that May had raised her hand and was smiling. Chris' jaw dropped.

"What?" he exclaimed. May just looked at him.

"I say we have a vote. And I vote to go and attack Team Rocket." She walked over to join Ash.

"Thanks May." Ash said. May just blushed, but Ash didn't notice.

"In that case, I vote no." Chris said bluntly.

"Me too." agreed Dawn. She walked over next to Chris and joined him. Everyone's heads turned towards the last person who hadn't voted. Brock.

He appeared to be in deep though over the situation. Then, he made a connection in his mind.

_Chris seems to be hiding something about Team Rocket. So if we go..._

With his decision made, he got up...

And joined Ash and May on their side of the argument. Ash gave Brock a pat on the back, while Chris crossed his arms and sighed.

"Fine," he conceded. "We'll attack Team Rocket."

* * *

***dramatic music plays in background* I actually quite like this chapter and how it turned out. Tell me how you think it is in a review!**

**Remember, always review, add to your alerts list, and spread the word! Thanks!  
**


	7. Easy Infiltration

The True Legend of Mewthree

* * *

Chapter 7: Easy Infiltration

* * *

"Here we are. Team Rocket's main base."

They had just arrived at the base not five minutes beforehand. The base was a large, dome-like structure with several smaller domes branching off from the main one. Each dome was colored a sort of light blue, and each one had the red "R" of Team Rocket on them. All in all, it was an impressive fort for one of the worlds most dangerous criminal groups.

"Are you guys still sure of this?" Chris asked. "Jesse and James may not have really hurt you in the past, but I'm pretty sure these guys won't hesitate to kill you or your Pokemon."

Everyone but Dawn nodded. She had gotten her Piplup and her Pachirisu from Professor Rowan, but she still wasn't very confident about the whole situation. After all, she had voted not to come here in the first place. She looked extremely nervous, and Chris saying that Team Rocket would kill her and her Pokemon if they got the chance only made her nervous that much more. Chris noticed the terrified look on her face. That and the fact that she was shivering with fear. While everyone else was preparing items and Pokemon for the battle to come, Chris walked over to Dawn.

"Hey." he said. Dawn had been so scared that she had blocked out the outside world. Chris's voice suddenly brought her back to reality and she jumped. Chris knelt down to her level, as she was sitting on a nearby fallen tree.

"If I scare you that much, I can't imagine how scared you must be of what's in that base." Dawn merely nodded, for that was all that she could do at that moment. Chris put a calming hand on her shoulder, much like she did that night in the forest clearing. Dawn stopped shaking for a moment, and looked at Chris with very, very afraid eyes.

"Chris," she whimpered, "I don't want to die." She couldn't contain her fear any more and began to cry softly. Chris was stuck on what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of.

He embraced Dawn in a tight hug and let her cry into his shoulder. The others turned their heads at the sound of Dawn crying, but quickly returned to what they were doing and gave the two a moment.

After a few minutes, Dawn's sobs ceased, and she looked at Chris with watery eyes. Chris wiped one of the remaining tears away.

"I promise you Dawn," he said with certainty in his voice, "that I won't let anything happen to you or your Pokemon." He smiled and Dawn knew then that he meant what he said whole-heartedly. Once again, the mysterious feeling resurfaced, and this time, it gave her strength. She smiled back.

"Thanks Chris." she said. She stood up and released Piplup and Pachirisu from their respective Pokeballs. The Pokemon both appeared scared, as they had been told of their mission beforehand. But seeing their trainer not scared and looking as if she could win the Grand Festival confused the two. Dawn told them of Chris' promise, but was confused when Pachirisu uttered a string of Pokemon-speak.

"Huh?" she said. "Are you trying to tell me something Pachirisu?"

Pachirisu sighed, and began making motions. First, it pointed at Chris. Dawn looked at him for a brief moment, then nodded. Pachirisu then pointed at Dawn.

"What?" She questioned. Pachirisu then put it's hands by it's head and made a kissy face. Dawn immediately understood what Pachirisu was implying, and blushed a shade of pink.

"What? Me and Chris! No Pachirisu, it's not like that at all!" she quickly denied. Pachirisu looked at Dawn expectantly. Dawn's blush became a bit more anger-induced.

"I'm telling you I don't like him like that!" she whisper-yelled. She didn't want anyone to hear as the conversation would quickly turn embarrassing for her. Pachirisu just sighed and shrugged it's shoulders.

After another half-hour of preparation, everyone was ready. They all had potions, antidotes, and many other items that would help in the coming battle. They all took a position outside of the main entrance to the base which, surprisingly, was unguarded. Chris took one last look over everyone.

"You know," he said, "there's still time to back out if you guys want to." Everyone shook their heads, even Dawn. Chris sighed.

"All right then. Everyone stand back!" The others did as they were told and backed away.

Without warning, Chris' right hand began glowing. The glow intensified over time, and soon enough, it was glowing so bright that the gang had to avert their eyes.

Chris stepped back, aimed, and used a Focus Punch on the center of the large door.

The door buckled in like a piece of tissue paper. It flew off the hinges and at least 30 feet into the base.

Which was devoid of any life, Pokemon or human.

As soon as the door had flown off it's giant hinges, everyone had taken up a battle stance, Chris assuming his pose from when he fought Jesse and James, and everyone else in a ready position to release a Pokemon.

But when the dust from the door collapsing cleared, and they all saw that no trace of life was in the base, they all loosened their tensed muscles.

"Where is everyone?" Chris voiced the group's thoughts. They looked around. Not a single Rocket Grunt or even a Pokeball could be found.

"I don't like this." Brock said. "Something's not right. This place should be swarming with, at the very least, hundreds of Grunts." Chris nodded.

"Last time I came here, it was packed." Everyone turned at him when he spoke and he then realized what he had just said.

"You've been here before?" Ash asked. Chris just nodded again.

"Yeah. It was right after the Burning..." he trailed off, and the others immediately understood why he had come. They also knew not to ask anymore questions.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the kids, even Chris, there was a figure watching them through the still active security cameras hidden throughout the base.

The man watched as the children became very confused as to why there was not a single life form in the building. He hoped that they would continue onwards into the base, and eventually, find him.

The man snickered to himself, and petted the Persian sitting beside him.

* * *

After ten minutes of searching, the gang decided to head in further to see if any more Grunts could be found.

Eventually, they reached another large door that had a large golden "R" symbol on it. Chris suddenly paled. Only Dawn noticed this before he regained his color.

"Guys," he said with an obviously nervous tone, "I think that we should leave. Now." The last word was spoken as more of an order than a suggestion.

"Why?" Ash questioned. "There could be treasure behind that door." His eyes became big with excitement. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think that Ash?" he asked. Ash just nodded, enthusiasm now burning in his pupils. Chris sighed.

"Look. I know this place. And there is no treasure room whatsoever." Ash's face fell.

"Aw..." he whined. Chris began walking away from the door.

"Let's get out of here. The fact that no-one's here makes me nervous." He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that Dawn had grabbed a hold of him.

"What's in there Chris?" she asked. Chris looked away.

"Something bad." he simply said. Dawn tilted her head in confusion. Chris sighed again.

"Alright." he conceded. "That's where Giovanni used to be."

Everyone gasped. Only Ash and Brock had actually met Giovanni, but May and Dawn had heard many stories about the man behind Team Rocket. Dawn released Chris' shoulder.

"That's why I don't wanna go in there." he explained. "I was once captured by Team Rocket. That's why they called me subject M3 back in the Pokemon Center. They did...things to me that I'd prefer to forget." His eyes darkened at the painful memories.

"Giovanni tried to unlock the secret of my powers. He failed. I was able to escape one night. This time is the only time I've been here since then. That was about 5 years ago." He then started walking away from the door again, but was this time stopped by Ash's voice.

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

Chris stopped moving. He turned to look back at Ash.

"You said to me that no matter what, you would always do the right thing, even if you were scared or bruised or whatever. There could be data in there from Team Rocket's computer! If we get at it, we might know more about them!" This seemed to encourage Chris a bit. A smile seemed to begin to form on his face.

"Plus, nobody's here! I think the place has been abandoned in the past 5 years you've been gone."

Chris slowly began to nod, then smiled.

"Touche!" he said, and walked back over to the group.

"I guess it can't hurt to look, now can it?" he said.

With that, he pushed a button near the door, and it slid open, revealing nothing but darkness. The gang slowly made it's way in.

Without warning, the door behind them shut, enveloping the group in total darkness for a few seconds. In those few seconds, May yelped and dove into Ash's arms. Dawn did the same with Chris.

Suddenly, lights came on from above, illuminating the area.

Chris did not like what he saw.

The room was like an arena. A large rectangle in the middle of the room (which had a floor made of what felt like rock) was split into two squares by a large line down the middle. In very middle of the whole thing, was a small white circle surrounded by a half-circle of white and a half-circle of red. A Pokeball.

Everyone gasped at the sight before them. They were standing right beside an enormous Pokemon battlefield.

Suddenly, there came an amplified laughter from seemingly nowhere. It was an evil laughter, and as soon as it entered Chris highly sensitive ears, he paled and began to shake.

"No...no it can't be! Ash, you said this place was abandoned!" Chris shouted at Ash.

"I said there was probably nothing in here!" Ash corrected. This only made Chris angrier. He would have replied with a snide comment, but the laughter rang out again. This time however, it sounded as though it came straight from a humans's mouth.

At the other end of the arena, a figure walked out onto a balcony from an entryway behind it.

The figure was the owner of the laughter that now echoed throughout the arena.

It was non-other than Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket.

* * *

***dramatic music* I was originally planning on actually having lots of people be at the base and have a fight and whatnot, but I got lazy. (;**

**Anyways, remember to review, add to your alerts/favorites list, and spread the word. Thanks!  
**


	8. Secrets Revealed and Sacrifice

The True Legend of Mewthree

* * *

Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed and Sacrifice

* * *

Chris was staring at the man with a stare that, if looks could kill, would have ended Giovanni right then and there.

"Well, if it isn't project M3." He then looked at the others. "And it seems you've made a few new friends." He laughed again.

"Giovanni." Chris greeted. "How long's it been?" Giovanni stared at Chris with what looked like remembrance in his eyes.

"About 5 years. And look! You're all grown up at 5 years old, aren't you?" Ash looked at Chris with a puzzled expression.

"5 years? What does he mean Chris? You said you were 14." Chris' eyes darted around for a few seconds, then he quickly glanced at Ash.

"I think he means 5 years older." he corrected. His voice was nervous, as if he thought that Ash would think he was lying. However, Ash nodded and Chris let out a breath of relief.

"What say we skip the introductions an get to the battle shall we?" Giovanni asked. It suddenly clicked in Chris' head.

"So that's what the big arena is for." he said, realization in his tone. "OK then. Who am I gonna fight? I can take 'em!" He spread his arms out in a way that said he was issuing a challenge. Giovanni chuckled.

"You fool!" he shouted at Chris. "These are no ordinary Pokemon. They've been given a special serum made just for them by our dedicated scientists."

"You mean like Drake?" Chris asked. Giovanni's eyes betrayed anger for a brief moment.

"Bah." he spat. "He was a coward and ran away the second you escaped."

"Chris," May asked, "who's this Drake person?"

"He's the one who helped me escape this place." Chris answered. "If it weren't for him, I would probably either be dead or still in Team Rocket's hands by now." He shook his head suddenly.

"Enough of this Giovanni. Bring out whatever Pokemon you want. I'll win!" he shouted at the grown man. He assumed his battle stance (the same one he assumed when he fought Jesse and James) and looked at Giovanni intently. Giovanni laughed once more.

"Alright then." he said. "If that's how you want it, then so be it!" He grabbed 3 Pokeballs from what appeared to be his pockets. He tossed them into the air and they each released a Pokemon.

"Go! Machamp, Hitmonchan, Nidoking!"

When the light from each Pokeball dissipated, there stood three Pokemon.

Machamp, the fighting type with four arms. Hitmonchan, the fighting type that specialized in punching. And Nidoking, the ground type that almost looked like a dinosaur.

However, these were no ordinary Pokemon, and Chris noticed the change right away.

All of the Pokemon were far bigger than they should have been. Their muscles were bulging, and veins often showed along them. There were strips of skin along random parts of the Pokemon where the skin was a lighter color than the skin around it.

Altogether, they looked as if they had been trained past their limits and beyond. Chris stared at the Pokemon, wide-eyed, for a minute, before glaring at Giovanni with an anger-filled face.

"Giovanni," he screamed, "what have you done to these Pokemon?" Giovanni simply laughed again.

"I told you," he said, "I've given them a special serum that makes them almost 50 times stronger than normal. Not only do they have much greater physical capabilities, but they can even learn moves that they wouldn't be able to learn normally. Isn't it brilliant?"

"No, it's not!" Chris retaliated. "Look at them. They're in pain Giovanni! Their bodies aren't meant for this kind of power!" Giovanni just smirked.

"Hah!" he yelled out. "You're just afraid of what the genius of Team Rocket can create. You're even afraid of yourself!" he laughed again. Dawn stared at Chris.

"What does he mean, 'afraid of yourself'?" she asked. Before Chris could answer though, Giovanni spoke up again.

"Pokemon, attack project M3! Now!"

With the order given, Machamp, Hitmonchan, and Nidoking all charged at Chris at ridiculously fast speeds. Chris glanced back at the others.

"Get out of here!" he ordered. "These guys are too strong for your Pokemon to handle!"

"No way!" Ash replied back. "We're not leaving you here!" Just as he finished, the door that they had entered through locked itself shut. Tightly. There was no escape now.

"Crap!" Chris muttered. As Giovanni's Pokemon approached, he summoned his Leaf Blades, yelled, and charged at them, arms out to the sides.

Hitmonchan reached Chris first, and engaged him with Close Combat. Both were a blur as Hitmonchan launched blow after blow, and as Chris dodged every last one of them.

Unfortunately, Machamp reached Chris and, from behind, used Brick Break directly on the small of his back.

Chris' body arched at the point of contact, leaving Hitmonchan free to pound away at his front with Close Combat. Blow after blow was landed upon Chris, and after a sufficient beating, Hitmonchan charged up a Sky Uppercut and launched it right into Chris' stomach.

Chris doubled over at the immensely powerful attack. He clutched at his stomach with both arms. With Chris stunned for a brief moment, Nidoking launched a powerful Drill Horn attack, which soon made contact. Chris was launched back and skidded across the ground. Before he even had a chance to begin to stand up, Machamp, using the mysterious serum that he had been given, launched a massive Fire Blast directly at the fallen Chris.

Once the attack made contact, nearly half of the giant arena was covered in flames. For a brief moment, everything was silent except for the crackling of the flames.

Then, there was a shout, and the flames were blown away from a single point.

In the center of that point was Chris. His shirt was gone, presumably burned off by the Fire Blast. He was hunched over slightly, and his arms were in front of him, fists clenched. A sort of red aura emanated from all over his body, creating a small wind that not only rustled his black sweat-pants, but blew away the flames close to him. Dawn pulled out her Pokedex to see if it could identify what move Chris was using.

The small red device scanned Chris' body for a moment, before emitting an electronic voice from it's small speakers.

"_Focus Energy. A normal type move, it allows the user to 'power up' so to speak. The user gains much higher speed and strength capabilities. However, once Focus Energy has worn off, the user is temporarily rendered immobile_."

_Wow_, she thought to herself, _I've seen Focus Energy before, but not on a level like this!_

Without warning, Chris used Agility and disappeared faster than anyone could see him.

Before Machamp had a chance to look for Chris, he reappeared directly in front of it. He began using a slower version of Close Combat. While it was slower, the punches packed much more power. From a right hook to Machamp's face, to a roundhouse kick to his jaw, Chris was mercilessly beating him down.

Eventually, Chris kneed Machamp into the air and quickly followed. He then used Close Combat again, only this time putting every ounce of strength and speed into the punches. A punch to Machamp's lower left arm, a back-hand to his face, and a kick to his side, Machamp looked as if he wouldn't last much longer.

Once Chris thought that Machamp was sufficiently beaten, he grabbed it's legs, spun around like a helicopter blade turned on it's side, and tossed Machamp into the ground.

A large dust cloud was formed at the time of impact, along with a giant crater. Chris slowly levitated to the ground in the meantime. As the dust cleared, it revealed Machamp.

It was standing up, looking like nothing had ever happened.

Needless to say, Chris and everyone else, minus Giovanni, were shocked to see that the Pokemon was unharmed after such a pounding.

"I-i-impossible!" Chris stuttered. Giovanni cackled loudly.

"You see," he said, "this is what the serum left over from your creation can do!" He laughed at the top of his lungs. Ash looked confused.

"His creation?" he asked. Giovanni stared at Ash like he was the stupidest person alive.

"What? He didn't tell you" Giovanni asked. The gang all shook their heads.

"Well, you see, your little Chris here isn't human. Or rather, he wasn't made like a normal human. He was really made right here, 5 years ago, in this very base! He is Mewthree!"

Everyone gasped. Chris hung his head low, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes.

"I-is this true Chris?" Ash asked. For a minute, Chris was still, his only motion being that of the red aura of Focus Energy around him.

Then, slowly, he nodded. Ash's face became immensely angry.

"Why didn't you tell us!" he shouted at Chris. Chris was silent. Giovanni laughed again.

"Because," he bellowed, "If he told you the truth, he would have had to battle you! He may not like Team Rocket, that's the truth. However, he is still evil on the inside, only looking for his own personal gain. Much like myself really." He snickered at the comparison.

Chris' body suddenly began to shake.

"Shut up!" he shouted at Giovanni. The aura around him grew much larger without warning. He looked back at the gang.

"I may not have told you the whole truth," he said, "but I didn't do it for those reasons!" Ash simply turned away from Chris. Chris eyes boiled with rage for a moment, and Dawn could have sworn that, for just the slightest point in time, his eyes changed from green with a touch of brown, to yellow.

But, just as Chris turned back to face Giovanni, the red aura of Focus Energy suddenly dissipated, leaving Chris rooted to his spot.

"Can't...move!" he managed to get out. Giovanni saw his opportunity to attack, and he grasped it quickly.

"Nidoking, Hyper Beam! Now!"

With the order shouted, Nidoking charged up the attack. When it was finished, it unleashed the familiar orange beam from the tip of it's horn.

Chris was rooted to the spot due to the after-effects of Focus Energy. He was a sitting duck.

The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes from fear was the large beam headed straight towards his head.

He waited for the end to come.

But, instead of a painful attack hitting him head-on, he heard a scream. A scream of pain.

His eyes shot open at the familiar voice that had screamed. He became as pale as a ghost when he confirmed who it belonged to.

The beam hadn't made contact with him because it had made contact with something else.

Or rather, someone else.

Dawn had leapt in front of Chris, protecting him with only the back of her body.

* * *

When Chris' aura suddenly vanished, Dawn became increasingly worried. More so when Giovanni's Nidoking charged up it's Hyper Beam.

Time seemed to slow as the attack was fired. The feeling again resurfaced, and this time, it was with so much force, that it forced Dawn to move her legs without her even knowing it.

The feeling swelled within her, and it made her move to block the move with her back. When it finally hit, pain erupted faster than a volcano on the spot of contact.

She couldn't stop herself from screaming when the beam hit her. She had never felt pain like this before. And yet, something made it all worth it. When she saw Chris reach towards her as she fell, she knew he had survived.

_That's all I need to know..._ she thought before her consciousness slid into oblivion.

* * *

Chris caught Dawn's body as it fell, limply, towards the ground. He kneeled over her unmoving body, lightly shaking it.

"Dawn!" he called. She remained still. "Dawn!" he shouted again, this time much louder.

When no response came again, he aimed his palm down at the ground. Ingrain made his fingers turn into roots once more and the green energy traveled up his arm and into Dawn's still motionless body.

"Come on..." he quietly pleaded. "Come on! Work!" he pleaded again, loudly this time.

Eventually, Ingrain's effect faded, leaving Dawn looking a bit better, but still unconscious.

"No..." Chris whispered. Tears now flowed freely from his eyes and landed on Dawn's unflinching face. Giovanni laughed out loud.

"So she decided to sacrifice herself huh? Hah! That little brat made a fool decision and-"

He stopped talking due to a sight that scared him almost as much as the day Chris escaped.

* * *

He was hunched over Dawn's body, not moving except for the rise and fall of his shoulders as he sobbed. Many feelings surged within him. Guilt, sadness, and regret were all washing through every part of his body. If it could be represented, it would be colored blue.

Then, a light shone through the blue that was the sadness. It was pure red, redder than blood. It grew larger and larger, until it filled his vision and Chris knew what it was.

Rage. Pure, unbridled rage. Anger, hate, and fury were also appropriate words to describe this new feeling.

All he saw was Dawn's body, vibrating slightly in his vision. She slowly got farther away as his field of vision quickly turned all yellow for a brief moment.

Then, it all turned black as Chris' body underwent the transformation.

* * *

As Chris was on all fours, over Dawn's body, steam began to rise in a ring around him. It billowed up until it was replaced by something else.

Replaced by a yellow energy that spread around him like a vortex, spinning in a constant spiral above and around his body.

It went through the ground near him in zig-zag patterns, cracking it in the same way. It shook the entire arena with it's force, so much so that the balcony Giovanni had been on now collapsed, sending him crashing to the ground. Had it not been for Nidoking catching him, that would have been the last of the leader of Team Rocket.

The energy seemed to come from Chris itself, and everyone in the arena was gawking at the power that Chris was displaying. A sudden stop of the shaking brought peace for a moment.

But that moment of peace was replaced by one of destruction as Chris let out an angry yell, and seemed to explode with the yellow energy.

Large chunks of the ground around him were torn up once the explosion occurred. It was only the fact that Nidoking was so heavy, and the fact that Machamp and Hitmonchan were holding onto the ground for dear life that kept them from flying off into the walls of the arena.

Ash and the others however, weren't so lucky.

* * *

Once Chris exploded with the unknown yellow energy, everyone in the group was thrown back against the concrete wall of the arena. As Ash slid down to the floor, he began to lose consciousness. His vision began to fade into black.

But, a thought in the back of his mind fought the blackness creeping up on the edges of his vision. It struggled it's way into the whole of Ash's mind and eventually, a single thought filled Ash's head.

_May..._

Once he regained full consciousness though, part of him wished that he hadn't.

* * *

Once the enormous rush of energy from the explosion faded from Chris body, he underwent a change.

From the wounds that had been inflicted upon him earlier, steam rose, and they healed with unnatural speed.

His toenails grew to almost two inches in length, appearing like talons. The nails on his hands did the same, looking like claws.

His hair grew ever so slightly, so that it seemed to be jagged, spiky, and very feral looking.

On his face, three small lines grew on each of his cheeks, giving him the appearance of having whiskers.

He was now uttering several growling sounds, as if he were in pain and he was angry at the same time. From the same spot where those sounds escaped, his teeth changed too. His canines seemed to move closer to the front of his mouth, and they grew until he had fangs that reached both his upper and bottom lip.

The last change that his body underwent, took part in his eyes. They were no longer the normal round shape of most eyes. Now, they had become slitted and ovular, much like a cat's. Lastly, the green and touch of brown were replaced with a pure, unnatural yellow color, also like a cat's.

All of these changes happened simultaneously, and within 30 seconds, they were all complete, and the yellow energy faded, though it still seemed as though a small aura remained on Chris.

There was a sudden low growl that seemed as though it came from some kind of animal. But in reality, it came from Chris.

Slowly, he stood, and his fingers were half-curled, exactly like they were when he assumed his battle stance.

Once Chris was standing, he opened his eyes and glared at Giovanni. Giovanni could see all of the anger, all of the rage, and all of the pain swimming through the eyes of his creation. It officially scared him even more than the day Chris escaped.

With the transformation complete, Chris brought his arms up over his head, then brought them down to his sides. As he did this, he reared his head back and roared.

The roar that met everyone's ears couldn't have come from Chris. Yet, it did. And it sounded like that of a monster that had been provoked one too many times.

Of course, 'monster' was the perfect word to describe this change, born of rage and fury.

This.

The Pure Mewthree State.

* * *

***even MORE dramatic music***

**For those of you who have seen the Naruto VS Haku fight, just imagine the music that plays when Naruto unleashes the power of the Nine-tailed Fox for the first time, and put that into the last paragraphs of this, and you've got awesomesauce!**

**Anyways, always remember to review, add to your alerts/favorites list, and spread the word. Thanks!  
**


	9. The True Power of Mewthree

The True Legend of Mewthree

* * *

Chapter 9: The True Power of Mewthree

* * *

After his monstrous roar, Chris disappeared even faster than before, reappearing behind Hitmonchan. By the time it turned around, Chris had charged up a Mega Punch and used it right into Hitmonchan's chest.

The impact sent Hitmonchan flying into the wall of the arena, creating a small indentation in the solid concrete. Hitmonchan was stuck to the wall for a moment, then fell to the ground, devoid of consciousness.

Giovanni was shocked, needless to say. _What is this power?_ he thought._ I knew that Mewthree had been created to be even stronger than Mewtwo, but the serum should have made these Pokemon nearly twice as powerful as him!_

Once Hitmonchan was knocked out, Chris reared his head back and let out another roar. He used Agility and took off again, leaving just a blur of black as he dashed across the arena on all fours, looking like a fox running after it's prey.

Unlike Hitmonchan, Machamp was ready for Chris, and took up a fighting stance in preparation. When Chris reached it, he was hovering off the ground, right arm raised to strike, and claws aglow with energy.

He brought down his hand, now fiercely glowing with the power of Metal Claw, on Machamp's chest. There was a flash, and for a moment, all was still as Chris kneeled behind Machamp.

Then, Machamp suddenly let out a pained grunt, and fell over onto it's face, unable to battle any more.

The enraged Chris now set his cat-like eyes on Giovanni who, in fear of the all-powerful creation, had hidden behind Nidoking.

Just as Chris was about to take off again with Agility, a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned his head to see a familiar face.

"Chris man! That was amazing!"

Ash had gotten up and was beaming at his friend.

* * *

Once Chris had defeated Hitmonchan with ease, Ash had momentarily forgotten all about his anger at Chris keeping his true identity a secret. Plus, the bump to Ash's head from Chris explosion earlier had jumbled up his head, just a little.

Ash had been so excited about Chris' display of power, that he hadn't noticed the beastly changes that had occurred to his body. The whisker-like marks, the claws, and the eyes had all gone unnoticed by the trainer.

However, Ash did notice them once Chris turned his head to look at him.

When Ash saw Chris' eyes, he knew that something was off. People's eyes don't change shape and color every day. A small bead of sweat dripped down Ash's forehead.

"Chris," he nervously asked, "are you okay?"

Chris apparently decided not to answer Ash's question as he pivoted on the spot, and elbowed Ash directly in the stomach.

All of the air in Ash's lungs seemed to vanish at the hit, and he doubled over and coughed, completely winded.

Right afterwards, Chris' right hand clenched, and he punched Ash in the chest. The powerful blow sent Ash flying and, for the second time, he went straight into the wall of the arena.

This time however, he lost consciousness on contact with the wall, and his vision faded immediately.

* * *

Once Chris had exploded with energy, May had been thrown back to the wall, just as everyone else had. Luckily, she only got a large pain to her back from the impact.

"Ow..." she complained quietly. She didn't say another word as Chris promptly took out Machamp and Hitmonchan.

She gasped when she saw Ash go flying into the wall from Chris' punch and several slivers of concrete came off the wall from the impact.

Afterwards, Chris walked up to Ash's unmoving body, and aimed his right palm directly at him. A black ball covered in what appeared to be blue electricity formed in it, about 3 times the size of a baseball. Just as Chris was about to unleash the Shadow Ball on Ash, May cried out.

"No, don't!"

Chris turned his head at her scream, and May almost regretted it. But when the Shadow Ball faded from Chris' hand, she was relieved.

That relief quickly faded when Chris began making his way towards her.

She had seen what he could do to Pokemon that had been pushed past their limits, and she knew that he could completely destroy her, should he choose. So, she did the only thing she knew that would help her survive.

She ran away from Chris as fast as she possibly could.

She ran for about ten seconds, before she looked back and saw that Chris had disappeared. Just as she turned her head back forwards, she came face to face with the boy himself. He smirked, and it seemed much more evil with the yellow eyes and whiskers. His arm was raised, claws ready to strike with Metal Claw.

May, not knowing what else to do, raised her arms over her head and screamed out loud.

Expecting a painful end, she looked away.

What came instead was a voice. A voice that sounded angrier than anything May had ever heard come out of Ash's mouth. It sounded as though he was growling at the same time he was speaking.

"**You...**" it said. May lowered her arms, seeing that Chris had stopped in mid-swipe of his Metal Clawed hand. As she was about to look for the source of the voice, Chris moved his mouth and the voice came from it.

"**Friend...**" he growled out. The Metal Claw faded from his hand and he aimed his palm at May.

There was a moment of fear as she thought he was going to use Shadow Ball on her, but instead, a blue glow enveloped both his hand and May's entire body.

Without warning, the Teleport activated, she disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Brock had now woken up from his dealings with the concrete wall. He was now mulling over the recent events while Chris, in his rage, was battling Giovanni's Pokemon.

He had suspected that Chris had been hiding something from them, and that it had something to do with Team Rocket. He never would have guessed though, that Chris had been _made_ by them. He also wouldn't have guessed that he would be made to be Mewthree.

As Brock stood up shakily, he spotted Chris in front of May. He panicked for a moment, seeing his claws aglow with energy, but was relieved when he used Teleport to get May out of the base.

Chris then walked over to the unconscious form of Ash slumped against the wall. He knelt down in front of him, and suddenly, several glowing blue rings enveloped Chris, and in turn, Ash. Brock smiled.

_Aqua Ring._ he thought. _Nice choice. That way, it will continuously heal Ash for the next few hours._

When the Aqua Ring had faded to nothing but a small blue mark on the back of Ash's hand, Chris used Teleport to send Ash away. He then got up, and walked over to Brock.

"**Hurt?**" he asked. Brock was surprised to hear the very animal-like voice and to see all of the changes that had come over Chris, but he put away his shock for now.

"No, I'm fine." he responded. Chris nodded.

"**Good...**" he murmured. He aimed his palm at Brock and was just about to use Teleport, when Brock spoke up.

"What's happened to you Chris?" he asked. His tone wasn't nervous, it was curious. "You've changed." Chris simply uttered a low growl from the back of his throat.

"**Dawn...**" he said. Brock looked over at the unmoving form of said girl.

Suddenly, it clicked in his mind. He chuckled a bit.

"So." he stated. "You feel the same way about her as Ash does with May, am I right?"

What appeared to be shock registered on the boy's altered face for a moment.

Then he closed his eyes, and nodded. Brock did the same.

"In that case," he said, "I think it would be best if I were to go." His tone quickly darkened. "But listen. Don't do anything you'll regret later. Trust me when I say that Giovanni's not worth it." Chris seemed to understand for a moment. Then, his eyes burned with anger, and the yellow aura, which until now had been nothing but a very thin coat of the energy, rose up around him with an odd sound, akin to that of something Brock had never heard before.

"**Don't tell me what's right and what's not!**" he shouted, the aura seemingly amplifying his speech. "**I'll do what I want, and if you get in my way, I won't hesitate to end you too!**" The aura intensified more, and Brock looked down at the ground and shook his head. Before he could say another word, Chris raised his hand and used Teleport to send Brock somewhere else.

* * *

_Darkness was all around. She ran and ran, but still couldn't find any light._

_'Where am I?' the girl thought. 'Why can't I leave this place?'_

_Her heart-rate was through the roof, and a cold sweat was all over her forehead._

_"Someone help me!" she called out into the nothingness. That same nothing is what responded._

_The girl sunk to her knees, crying tears of fear. 'I'm trapped...' she thought solemnly. 'Oh please, someone come and save me...'_

_Suddenly there was a roar in the air, as if a monster had been greatly angered. When the roar reached the ears of the girl, she experienced a moment of terror, then one of realization._

_'That roar had his voice...' she thought. 'Could it be?'_

_As if to answer her question, a throbbing pain suddenly materialized into her back, and her vision turned, different. Instead of a black void that went on forever, it was if she had just closed her eyes and was now seeing through them._

_Of course, when Dawn opened her eyes, she knew that that was exactly what she had been seeing._

* * *

_"**Kill... Murderer...**"_

* * *

Dawn was utterly confused for a moment, she had no idea where she was, or what she had been doing.

With a rush, and a ponding headache, she suddenly remembered everything. Team Rocket's base, her blocking the Hyper Beam, and everything else.

She turned over onto her stomach, for she had been lying down facing the ceiling the entire time, and looked around.

Her eyes immediately locked onto the boy who was dashing around the arena, taking out two Pokemon with ease.

_Chris..._

She struggled to get up, but pain arched across her back, and she quickly fell back down to the floor, her consciousness slipping for a brief moment.

_Got to get up..._ she thought. The feeling had shown itself once again, and it infused her limbs with a temporary strength boost.

Slowly, but steadily, she began to stand up ignoring the throbbing pain in her back from where the brutal Hyper Beam had hit.

Eventually, she was standing on her own two feet, albeit barely. She clutched her stomach with one hand, for the pain in her back had now spread, and inched her ways forwards. Eventually, she looked up from the ground, for she had had her head bowed, and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Chris was in the center of a horde of Pokemon. Electric attacks were coming at him from all angles, holding him in mid-air and causing obvious pain, for he was screaming. Though, his scream sounded as if it was coming from a wounded animal. Dawn then noticed the changes on Chris, the whiskers, the claws, everything.

_Chris_, she thought, _what's happened to you?_

She couldn't look at her friend being tortured anymore, and looked away, tears streaming down her face. She covered her ears in an attempt to black out his tortured screams.

Suddenly, the sound of Thunder being used stopped, as well as Chris' screams. After another moment of shaking, Dawn uncovered her ears and slowly began to turn back towards the Pokemon horde.

Then, before she knew it, an enormous Explosion occurred before her, and she was thrown back onto the ground, barely remaining conscious.

* * *

Once all of his friends, save for Dawn, had been Teleported out of the base, Chris once again made his way towards Giovanni, actually flying towards him close to the ground, the yellow aura seeming to carry him through the air.

Giovanni reached into his pocket and brought out a walkie-talkie. He pushed the "Talk" button on the side and spoke an order into the microphone.

"Men," he barked, "send out all available Pokemon! NOW!"

With the order given, or shouted to be more accurate, sections of the arena walls opened up, and Pokemon of varying species and types poured out like water from a broken dam. Chris stopped dead as a wall of Pokemon blocked his way to Giovanni.

He growled and swiped at the Pokemon in front of him, as more came out, be soon became surrounded by Team Rocket's Pokemon.

Unlike the previous three however, these Pokemon were normal. Their muscles were not bulging, and their skins were devoid of the lighter streaks of skin. Chris continued to growl and looked around at the Pokemon, turning quickly in several circles.

Without warning, Chris summoned Leaf Blades on both arms, and charged directly into the giant horde of Pokemon.

When a Golbat charged at him, he slashed at it and it fell, unable to continue battling. Next, a Sandshrew fell. Then, a Tentacool, a Bellsprout, a Raticate, they just kept falling. One by one, Chris was cutting down the horde, much like he had the wood-Grunts that one night in the forest.

However, here, there was a difference. Here, he wasn't as graceful as before. He slashed with much greater speed and strength, but the moves he performed were akin to that of someone who was attempting swordplay, getting very frustrated with it, and just slashing randomly.

Eventually, a Dodrio dodged a stab, and used a Peck attack on Chris' exposed chest.

While the blow didn't do any damage, it sent Chris flying back to the center of the horde, all of the Pokemon giving him a wide berth. With a jolt, Chris found out what it was.

About 50 electric Pokemon used Thunder all at once in an attempt to damage the boy. The attacks levitated Chris in the air, and caused him a great deal of pain.

He screamed because of this pain. A scream that was not that of a fourteen year-old boy. It was that of a monster that was in a great deal of pain and suffering.

Eventually, the attacks ceased, and Chris fell to the ground on one knee. Shakily, he got up and suddenly crossed his arms over his chest in an X shape.

What almost seemed to be energy formed around Chris is several rings. Once a ring was created, it shrunk into Chris' body. Once enough of these rings were gathered, Chris' body began to glow a bright white. With a gasp, Giovanni realized what attack Chris was using.

"Men," he screamed into his communicator, "get your Pokemon out of there!"

But, it was too late. By the time the order had been given Chris had smirked beneath his arms.

Without warning, he screamed again, only this time, it sounded as if he was screaming a battle cry rather than a tortured one. His arms shot down to his sides, and the energy pent up within him was all released in a single, gigantic explosion.

Chris had used Explosion to practically level the entire arena.

* * *

_A voice in the darkness stirred. It growled low, then let out a painful screech, as if struck by a mighty blow. After it's scream, it panted for a few moments, then growled in anger._  
_"**Kill...**" it said. "**Kill...kill...KILL!**"_  
_"No!" another voice shouted. "Stop this now!"_  
_But the kind voice that attempted to reason was quiet compared to the one of the beast. The beastly voice quickly overpowered the kinder one by simply roaring as loud as it could. The kinder voice seemed to disappear with the roar._  
_"**RRRAAAAGGHH!**"_

* * *

Giovanni looked at the sight of Chris being shocked by the electric attacks. His screams of pain were like music to his ears. He laughed to himself a bit.

However, when Chris began to charge his Explosion, Giovanni realized just what it was. He quickly hid behind a piece of rubble, for Nidoking had gone to join the horde of Pokemon in the assault against Chris.

As Chris detonated, Giovanni had to hold on for dear life to not be blown away by the resulting shockwave. Once the massive gust of wind died down, Giovanni looked up from his hiding place.

All he could see were flames. They almost seemed to from a wall as they burnt most of the arena. The horde of Pokemon had been scattered by the blast, most of them now unconscious.

From the wall of flames, an outline emerged. It moved up and down slightly as it got bigger.

Giovanni paled as the outline filled itself in as the figure became visible.

It was Chris. He had several burn marks across his entire body, and his pants were now torn in a few places. The marks on his face that appeared to be whiskers were now barely distinguishable from the other cuts and burns also on his face.

Chris once again reared his head back and roared, the roar itself sounding more angry than any of the past ones. Giovanni thought for a moment, then decided that he had no choice. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. He tossed it into the air and in a pop, a flash of light emerged from the depths of the device.

"Go! Dragonite!"

Once the flash disappeared, a large orange dragon with small cyan wings was revealed. It had the same oversized muscles and the same lighter skin streaks as the other three Pokemon Giovanni had sent out.

"Dragonite!" it called out, it's voice sounding much deeper than normal.

Chris glared at Dragonite for a few seconds, before vanishing using Teleport.

Dragonite looked frantically for a few moments, before Chris reappeared in front of him, a Mega Punch already charged. With a growl, he sent his glowing fist towards Dragonite's face. What happened next surprised even Giovanni.

Dragonite caught Chris' fist.

Had Chris had his reason, he would have been very shocked. However, in this very reasonless state, he wasted no time in vanishing again. This time, he appeared behind Dragonite and used a double Karate Chop on it's back. Next, Chris used a Sky Uppercut to launch Dragonite into the ceiling. Once it started to fall from it's crater in the ceiling, Chris came up and used a Headbutt to force Dragonite back into it. By now, Dragonite was close to becoming unconscious. But Chris wasn't finished yet.

Chris hovered next to Dragonite as it slowly detached from the ceiling and started to fall. He caught it with one hand, by the neck. Chris furrowed his eyebrows and suddenly, his hand began to glow.

With a sudden burst off speed, Chris used Guillotine to bring both him and Dragonite crashing to the ground in a massive dusty explosion.

Chris launched himself back up into the air, and put his right foot down in front of him. He suddenly started towards the ground, his foot going before the rest of his body.

When his foot made contact, another large dust cloud was created, showing that the Stomp attack had delivered it's payload. Finally, Chris rose up into the air again, and brought his entire body down upon Dragonite with both a Body Slam and a deafening roar.

The final dust was created upon contact, and when it all settled, Chris was hunched over Dragonite's unconscious body, growling in apparent anger.

He suddenly used Teleport and appeared directly in front of Giovanni. He grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall, sending a few small cracks throughout it.

"**You...**" he snarled. Giovanni shook with pure fear.

"N-now look h-h-here y-y-you...thing" he started. He was cut off by another roar from the boy holding him.

"**Murderer!**" he screamed. The yellow aura around him intensified, then, it all went down to his hands.

Holding Giovanni to the wall using Psychic, Chris summoned a Leaf Blade to his right arm. The yellow energy flowed into the blade, making it glow several times brighter. When the glow was extremely bright, Chris began to use Swords Dance and the glow on the Leaf Blade intensified further. When the glow was so bright that Giovanni could see it through his closed eyelids, Chris walked up to him.

Chris raised his arm above his head. For a moment, his eyes seemed to lose their yellow coloring, and revert back to their original color.

This was only for a moment though. The next moment, Chris' eyes were blazing yellower than the sun, and he lifted his arm higher for the final blow.

"**DIE!**" he shouted, and brought his arm down.

"STOP!"

The voice rang out like a gunshot. Chris' Leaf Bladed arm stopped a few mere inches from Giovanni's chest, where they were supposed to deliver the fatal blow.

Chris turned to the source of the voice. In his beastly transformation, he had not recognized the voice itself.

However, as primitive as his mind was now, even it recognized the person standing before it now.

* * *

Once the pain had subsided and her vision had returned to normal, Dawn slowly picked herself up, clutching her right arm, for she had fallen on it because of the explosion.

She gasped at the sight of the massive crater left by Chris' Explosion attack. She slowly began limping forward, only to be stopped by another, weaker gust of wind.

She looked up from shielding her eyes from the dust. She saw Chris in the air, and then, he was coming down so fast, he was barely visible.

He eventually performed his Body Slam attack, and Dawn had to struggle to remain upright. She continued to hobble over to where Chris was. A sudden pain surge shot through her stomach, and she quickly doubled over. She had to fight just to keep her lunch down.

Once she looked up, her eyes became wide at the horrible sight before her.

Chris was holding Giovanni to the wall using Psychic, and he had one Leaf Blade out. The glowing grass blade was raised over his head, poised to strike and kill.

"**DIE!**" he shouted, and Dawn saw him begin to bring his arm down.

"STOP!" she yelled. Chris did just that at the sound of her voice.

* * *

He turned his head, and when he saw her, a look of pure disbelief appeared on his face.

"**D-Dawn**?" he asked, sounding as if he were afraid that if he spoke too loudly, the person before him would disappear.

"Yes, it's me." she answered.

* * *

_The beast continued to roar in the darkness. The kind voice all but gone, it now ruled every inch of the body._

_But suddenly, a light emerged from the depths of the darkness, making the beast confused._

_"**What is this?**" it asked to itself._

_"It is my source of power." the kind voice suddenly answered._

_Without warning, the light flashed intensely, and the beast was consumed in it. It roared out in pain, the light obviously weakening it._

_After a few seconds, the beast was all but gone, and now, the voice stepped out of the darkness into the light, and resumed it's rightful place as controller of the body._

* * *

Until, now, Chris had been hunched over, never seeming to straighten his back.

Now, he slowly walked over to Dawn, and as he got closer, his posture straightened out, and he was soon walking much like a normal human again.

Also as he approached Dawn, the changes that had come over him now began to fade. His hair became much less spiky-looking, his nails shrunk back to a normal length, his fangs retreated into normal teeth, the whisker-marks became invisible, and his eyes became green with a touch of brown, as well as being normally shaped.

By the time he reached Dawn, he looked completely normal, apart from the various wounds that he had acquired when he had used Explosion.

"Dawn." he breathed, his voice now returned to normal as well. Before Dawn could say a word, Chris embraced her in a quick but gentle hug.

"I thought you were gone." Chris said. Dawn slowly began to hug the boy back, and the feeling again made itself known.

"I guess I'm even stronger than you." she joked Chris laughed and released her from his hug. But his face quickly darkened as he realized that there was still someone behind them.

He slowly turned to face Giovanni, and without warning, the yellow aura sprang up from nowhere, and all of the changes (the claws, teeth, etc.) began to reappear.

"**You!**" he roared, his voice changed again. "**You hurt Dawn! I'm gonna kill you!**"

He was about to charge at Giovanni when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Please," Dawn begged, on the verge of tears, "don't do this. I'm fine, I'll recover. Let's just go, okay?" She gave a gentle squeeze on Chris' shoulder and he seemed to calm down. With a deep breath, Chris somehow banished both the yellow aura and the odd changes.

"Okay." he conceded. "But first." He turned to face Giovanni, who was now cowering on the floor in fear. He knelt down and, using Intimidate, turned his eyes red and his voice angry-sounding.

"Don't think I'm letting you off because I want to. You better behave yourself, or else." He turned away from Giovanni and began to walk away, Dawn leading him by a few feet. Giovanni simply sat there and stared at the boy that had single-handedly defeated nearly one hundred and fifty Pokemon.

* * *

Dawn walked away from the terrified leader of Team Rocket, pondering the recent events.

_Why didn't Chris tell us what he really was?_ she thought. _Probably because he saw us battling Team Rocket and tha-_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a scream of pain from behind her.

She whipped around to see that Chris was hunched over again, grunting from pain that appeared to come from his chest. Dawn rushed over to him and slowly helped him straighten his back.

"Chris, what's wrong!" she asked quickly. Chris didn't respond as he suddenly looked straight ahead. A sound came out of his mouth when he did this. One that sounded like he had been deprived of air, and had suddenly got a lungful.

Then, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he toppled to the ground in a heap.

* * *

He looked through half-closed eyelids, seeing a blurry image of Dawn hovering over him. He thought one last thing before his consciousness left him entirely.

_Dawn...I'm sorry...

* * *

_**I've noticed that I seem to only have one constant reviewer, and that's a personal friend. ):?**

**If you're reading this I urge you, URGE YOU, PLEASE REVIEW! If you like the story enough and tell about it in a review, then that might be enough persuasion for me to write more often.. *hint hint***

**Anyways, remember to REVIEW, add to your alerts/favorites list, and spread the word. Thanks for reading and again, REVIEW!  
**


	10. Nightmares & Tearful Goodbyes

The True Legend Of Mewthree

* * *

Chapter 10: Nightmares & Tearful Goodbyes

* * *

_He was there, in Team Rocket's base. Only this time, it was different. He was looking at himself as he fought Giovanni's Pokemon, and he didn't like what he saw._

_Once he saw himself transform into the beast that something inside of him called, 'The True Mewthree State,' he became very afraid of himself. He tried to reach out when he saw himself elbow his best friend in the stomach._

_When he tried to however, walls sprang up around him, caging him in what seemed like a black void. A voice suddenly called out in the blackness._

_"HELP ME!" it called. He immediately recognized the owner of the voice._

_"Dawn! Hold on, I'm coming!" he shouted back. He began running towards where the screams of the girl were now coming from._

_But no matter how hard or how fast he ran, her screams seemed no closer. In fact, they seemed to be getting quieter by the minute. Eventually, her screams ceased altogether._

_"Dawn!" he cried out into the blackness. No response came. He was about to shout out again when a figure materialized in front of him._

_The figure was exactly like the boy, except his nails were claws, he had fangs, he had what appeared to be whiskers, and his eyes were almost exactly like a cats, slitted and yellow._

_The transformed boy aimed his hand at the normal one, a Shadow Ball beginning to form. It grew to a ridiculous size, almost as big as a house._

_Terrified, the normal boy used Fly and raced away from the evil version of himself. As said doppelgänger was about to fire the enormous attack, it shouted at the apparently kinder version of itself._

_"**You don't understand**," it screamed, "**the true power that lurks within you!**". Once done, it launched the massive Shadow Ball directly at the boy._

_Even at his full speed, he couldn't seem to outrun the giant attack. Eventually, it caught his bare foot, and slowly dragged him into a pit of torment._

_Both screams and laughter were audible inside of the Shadow Ball. Only, it wasn't a Shadow Ball. It instead was something entirely different._

_The screams belonged to his closest friends, the laughter being owned by the one man who created him._

_He covered his ears, but it did next to nothing to block out the torturous sounds. Eventually, he joined in the screaming as well, on the verge of madness from all of the sounds around him._

_With a final scream though, the dream was shattered, and both the screams and the laughter finally ceased and gave way to emptiness._

And with another scream, Chris finally woke up from a world of fear, sitting bolt upright.

* * *

Much like the workout he had in the forest, Chris' body was drenched in sweat. However, unlike in the forest, he was freezing cold this time, and was shaking from terror, not exhaustion.

He ran a hand though his sweat-filled hair, and breathed deep breaths to himself. After a few minutes of calming down, he recalled the dream.

_God_, he thought, _I've never had a nightmare like that before. That was...excruciating._

He then took in the sights around him. He was in a cot, which in turn was inside of a large tent. The tent in question was a bit larger than an average sized bedroom. By the head of the cot was a small beside table. On it were various medical supplies, such as bandages, creams, and even a potion or two.

It was then that Chris looked down on himself and noticed several bandages wrapped around various parts of his body. There was gauze wrapped around his legs, his arms, and one large one on his chest, over his shoulder, around his back, and back to the center of his chest.

Slowly, he turned on the cot until his legs were dangling over the edge. He then carefully pushed himself off the cot and stood on his own two legs.

Pain immediately overwhelmed almost all of his body, most of it centered sound his chest and stomach. He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. He then got on all fours and stayed as still as he could.

Then, his fingers on both of his hands turned to roots, and Ingrain worked it's magic once more. The green aura closed cuts, and made bruises dissipate. Eventually, Ingrain had healed Chris as much as it could. He stood up shakily, for Ingrain could only heal him so much. Pain raced through his stomach once more, but it was much more bearable this time. He slowly limped to the entrance to the tent, and lifted up one of the flaps.

A fire was lit, and around it were several half-cylinder logs.

And seated on those logs were Ash, Brock, May, and Dawn.

It took a minute for anyone to realize that Chris had shown himself. They had been talking, when Dawn happened to glance over and see Chris. She froze when her gaze met his. Eventually, everyone else noticed her stare, and looked at Chris in turn. He gave a pained smile to the group.

"So," he calmly said, "what'd I miss?"

Dawn immediately rushed to Chris and embraced him in a bone-crushing hug. Although it hurt his ribs, he decided not to say anything for the time being. He simply looked over Dawn's shoulder at the group.

May had a combination of relief and betrayal on her face. Brock had a similar expression, though it was somewhat softer. Ash however, was much different.

His eyes burned with anger, and so did his face. His expression said it all. Chris eventually removed himself from Dawn's hug and faced the entire group. After a very awkward silence, May finally spoke up.

"Why?" she asked simply, though it questioned many things that Chris had done. The boy in question drooped his head.

"Because-" he started, but Ash quickly interrupted him.

"You had a secret like this all this time, and you didn't tell us!" he shouted. Chris's head remained drooped.

"Because everyone is afraid of me." he said sadly. Dawn gasped and put her hands over her mouth as she realized what Chris was saying. Ash clenched his fist.

"That's no reason why you shouldn't have told us that one, you aren't human, two, you were made by one of our enemies, and three, that you would do this to me!" Ash then lifted up his shirt to reveal to a large purple spot on his torso. Chris gawked at it for a moment, then bowed his head in shame.

"I couldn't control myself then." he argued. Ash's face became even angrier, if that was possible.

"Yeah, since you're some kind of _monster_!" he spat. Chris kept his head bowed and remained silent.

Ash was about to spit another insult, when May laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. She had a pleading look in her eyes, and it seemed to calm Ash enough that he sat back down on his log. However, he wouldn't spare so much as a glance towards the boy that he thought had betrayed them.

With a very crestfallen look upon his face, Chris trudged off into the woods, leaving Dawn looking at Ash with almost as much anger as Ash had when he was looking at Chris. Eventually, Ash felt that the weight of Dawn's stare was too much and he looked up at her.

"What?" he asked innocently, as if he had not just yelled at someone who had been one of his best friends barely a week ago. Dawn's face became even more angry.

"Do you realize how uncalled for that was!" she yelled him. Ash's face hardened.

"He kept secrets from us, and now both you and me were hurt."

"Need I remind you that I got hurt _willingly_ Ash?" Dawn reminded. Ash remembered that moment of anger when Dawn had leapt into the path of the Hyper Beam. He shook his head.  
"I still can't see why you defended that creep." he said. Dawn's face became red, weather from embarrassment or anger, Ash couldn't tell. Dawn looked down at the ground for a moment, then did something very unexpected of her.

She drew her arm back, and slapped Ash right across the face.

Ash was nearly thrown off the log from the force of the smack. Before he could even say, "Ow!" Dawn yelled at him again.

"I guess Chris isn't the only one who became more cruel recently!" he screamed. She then marched off into the woods, seemingly after Chris.

Ash repositioned himself on the log, rubbing his face and muttering under his breath. May quickly looked to see that Brock was looking after Dawn, then gently kissed the spot where Dawn's hand had made rough contact with Ash's face. Both of their faces lit up at the contact, and May quickly returned to her spot so that Brock didn't see her face close to Ash's.

* * *

_I lied to them. They trusted me, and I lied to them..._

This revelation, along with many other thoughts, bounced around in Chris' head as he sat on the ground, legs crossed and arms folded.

He sat near the edge of a great cliff, the ground disappearing only a few inches from his bare feet. His eyes were closed, and his face was scrunched up in agony. He kept asking himself, _Why? Why did I do all of those things!_

He suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes behind him, but thanks to his sensory-related powers, he was quickly able to detect who it was before she even spoke a word.

"Hey Dawn." he said plainly just as she stepped out of the bushes. Dawn quietly walked up to stand beside Chris.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked nervously, as if the question might offend her friend. Chris simply nodded and Dawn took a seat beside him. Silence prevailed for several minutes with both children either looking at the crescent moon, in the case of Dawn, or looking at his feet in apparent shame, in the case of Chris. Dawn finally broke the silence when she couldn't bear it any longer.

"I don't mean to sound rude," she said quietly, "but, why did you keep your identity a secret from us?" Silence was once again present for a few moments, then Chris spoke.

"Whenever somebody learned of my powers," he answered, "they would run away from me without a second thought. They wouldn't even hear anything I had to say. They would call me a freak all the time." He looked down further. "Guess they were right all along."

"That's not true." Dawn corrected. Chris finally looked up from his feet and stared at her, a questioning look in his eyes.

"You may have been born in a lab," she explained, "but that doesn't mean you're not human. You have all the emotions that make people human, and you don't use your powers for your own personal gain." She was about to continue, when she saw Chris' fist clench, and his face tighten in anger.

"Didn't you see me out there?" he questioned, his voice sounding extremely strained. "I was a monster. I nearly killed a man. That's not human at all."

"But you did it because I got hurt, and that makes it justified." Dawn countered.

"No it doesn't!" Chris screamed, looking Dawn full in the eyes. "If someone hurt somebody you cared about, would you go off and kill them, just like that!" Dawn's was shocked by his question, but she slowly shook her head nonetheless.

"Exactly." Chris finished, looking back down at the ground. Dawn thought her words over carefully, before putting a hand on Chris, bandaged shoulder. He looked up at her, tears staining his face.

"You regret ever attempting to kill Giovanni," Dawn pointed out, "and that probably makes you as much human as any of us." She smiled when she saw Chris' face do the same, if only a little.

The two exchanged a hug, both of their faces becoming noticeably redder in the process, though it faded once the embrace broke. Chris wiped the remaining tears from his face.

"Thanks for that." he said. "I really needed it." Dawn giggled a bit.

"Any time." she replied. After a while of gazing at the moon and exchanging more words of comfort and such, the two decided to head back to camp.

Once they got back to camp however, Chris didn't like the sight.

Ash was sitting on a log, gaze completely fixed on the spot where Chris and Dawn had emerged from the bushes. A pack was next to him, zipped up and full of something. Once Chris emerged from the woods, Ash tossed the bag to him and Chris promptly caught it.

"What's this for?" he asked. Ash's expression was unwavering as he answered.

"It's all your stuff." he said. "You're leaving. Now." A look of shock appeared on Dawn's and Chris' face.

"What?" Chris responded. "Why?" Ash's face remained set.

"This is what you get for not telling us about who you really were. And for what you did to me almost a week ago." He motioned at his stomach with one hand. Chris' face was one of both confusion and anger.

"I told you I couldn't control what happened a we-" he suddenly stopped.

"Wait. How long was I out?" he asked. Dawn quietly responded.

"About six days." she said, hands behind her back. Chris looked down at the ground in realization. Ash meanwhile, sighed and decided on a plan of action.

"Alright then, we'll have a group vote on weather or not you leave." He drew a line in the ground using the heel of his shoe. "Anyone who comes on my side votes that you leave. Anyone on the other side votes that you stay."

After a few moments, May calmly walked over to join Ash on his side of the line. Dawn was on the opposite side. Brock was silent for a few minutes, his fingers rubbing his temples as he thought hard. Eventually, he rose from his log.

And joined Dawn on her side of the line.

Needless to say, Ash was quite surprised at Brock's choice, though he hid it well.

"Now what?" Dawn asked. "We've got a tie, how do we break it?"

Everyone's gaze slowly turned towards Chris.

His head was bowed, and he looked torn. Nobody in the camp moved a muscle as Chris picked up the bag that he had dropped.

And made his way over to the side of the line which Ash and May were on.

Everyone was completely shocked at the boy's decision, and after a few minutes of letting the choice really sink in, he walked away from the camp without a word.

Dawn immediately rushed after the boy, hoping to catch up before he could use any kind of move to speed up his departure.

Brock looked at Ash with a look of contempt all over his face. He slowly shook his head as he made his way towards his own tent.

"What?" Ash questioned before Brock had fully entered the tent. "He deserved it. He kept secrets from us, and this is his just desserts." He finished with a hint of finality in his voice, and Brock slowly resumed climbing into his sleeping bag.

* * *

_I deserve this after what I put them through. They trusted me and in turn, I kept secrets and even hurt one of them..._

As Chris trudged through the woods, his mood was so depressed, he didn't even bother to use any move at all to speed up his leaving of the group.

Not for the first time, he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him. Stopping, he waited for the familiar blue-haired girl to catch up to him.

Dawn quickly placed a hand on his shoulder, panting from all of the running she had had to do to catch up.

"Please," she pleaded, sounding very out-of-breath, "don't...go." Her voice suddenly attained a very strong amount of sadness. "I don't wanna...see you go..." Tears were forming in her eyes as Chris replied.

"I'm choosing to go Dawn." he said. "You can't stop me." Through the tears, her face acquired a bit of annoyance.

"You have powers that none of us have!" she reasoned. "You should be the one who decides what, not Ash!" Chris sighed, and shook his head.

"If I did that," he said, "I'd be no better than the man who created me." He shrugged off Dawn's hand and began to walk away again.

He was stopped though by the sound of two Pokeballs releasing their Pokemon.

He turned around to see that Dawn had brought out both Pachirisu and Piplup, and was explaining the situation quickly to both of them. Chris' face turned dead serious.

"Dawn," he said, his tone matching the seriousness of his facial expression, "I will not and cannot fight you, or your Pokemon." Dawn's fists clenched while her head was bowed, her eyes shadowed by her forehead. The only proof that her eyes were actually there were the tears streaming down her face.

The feeling had returned in Dawn's chest, and it was ten times stronger than it had ever been. It made her want to just dive into Chris' arms, though she couldn't explain why. Now, it also made her want Chris to stay with the group, no matter the cost.

Even if it meant helping him limp back to the camp.

"I...don't...care!" she managed to get out between sobs. "I just..." She stopped due to her sobs.

Chris gained a very sad look in his eyes. He bowed his head ever so slightly, and sighed again.

"Dawn," he said, grief heavy in his tone, "I'm sorry but, I have to go."

"Goodbye."

With that, he brought his palm to his lips, and blew Dawn a kiss.

Accompanying that kiss was a fairly large amount of Sleep Powder.

Upon contact with the Powder, Piplup and Pachirisu immediately keeled over, and were snoring contently.

Dawn however, resisted much longer than her Pokemon. After a full minute of breathing the Sleep Powder, she only felt partially drowsy.

She fell like a rock though, when Chris delivered another dose of the sleeping agent directly to her face.

She only thought one thing before sleep finally overcame her willpower.

_Chris...why...?_

* * *

He caught her before she could hurt herself by hitting the hard ground. He gently laid her delicate body down and took the two Pokeballs from her waist. With a flick of both buttons, he recalled both Piplup and Pachirisu back into their spherical habitats.

He replaced the small devices on Dawn's waist, and found himself gazing down upon her face.

He slowly caressed her face, smiling a little at how...pretty it was.

He knelt down further and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. With the deed done, he stood up, and used Agility to disappear into the trees in an instant.

He saw Ash come out of the bushes and gawk for a moment at Dawn's sleeping form, then watched him as he carried her back to camp.

Once he knew they were out of earshot, he sobbed quietly to himself. He uttered a few last words to the space where the girl had been before he took off, jumping from branch to branch.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Once Ash found Dawn asleep on the ground, and Chris nowhere to be found, his opinion of the boy with powers only lessened.

He carried the peacefully resting girl back to camp, and laid her in the bed in which Chris had slept for nearly a week.

Once that was done, he sat down next to May and shook his head.

"I don't get it." he sighed. May appeared confused.

"Don't get what?" she asked. Ash kept his head low.

"I don't get anything. One, why Dawn took that Hyper Beam for Chris back in Team Rocket's base. Two, why Dawn seems to want to be around Chris so much. When he was out, she hardly left his side." May nodded in agreement.

"And three, why Chris put Dawn to sleep when he obviously doesn't like to hurt any of us." He sighed again.

Suddenly, he pounded his fist against the empty part of the log that was next to him and screamed, "I just don't get it!"

May jumped back at the sudden display of anger from her friend. She put a comforting hand on Ash's shoulder, and began to speak words of calming.

She was interrupted however, by Dawn bursting out of the tent, panting as if she had just run a marathon.

She slowly surveyed the entire camp, seeing no sign of the boy made by their greatest enemy. When the reality that Chris had left, and the reality that he had purposely knocked her out hit, tears formed in her eyes for not the first time that night.

Ash stood up to attempt to comfort her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Dawn..." he started, but was stopped when Dawn, also not for the first time that night, slapped Ash across the face.

"You don't get it, do you!" she screamed in his face, tears dislodging themselves from her face frequently. "He's gone, and I'll never see him again, thanks to you!"

"Dawn-" Ash began again, but also again was stopped by another slap from the crying girl in front of him.

"I thought I loved you!" she yelled. Had Ash been drinking something at the time, he would of performed quite the spit-take. Before he had any time to say anything, Dawn continued yelling at the top of her lungs.

"I can see now that Chris isn't the only monster in this group! I can also see that I was wrong to EVER love someone like you!" With an even mix of anger and sadness in her tone and her face, she stormed off into her own tent, a faint clicking sound indicating that she had locked the zipper on the entrance.

A few minutes went by that were silent, save for the sound of Dawn crying into her sleeping bag pillow. After her sobs had died down, Brock poked his head out of his tent, looking as if he had gotten not enough sleep.

"What's with all the racket?" he asked sleepily. Ash was silent, for he was still soaking in the fact that Dawn had been in love with him. So, May answered for him.

"Dawn's...not happy." She attempted to sugar-coat it, though her tone told the entire story. Brock seemed to understand and pulled his head back into his tent.

* * *

Dawn couldn't tell how long she cried for. She had lost all sense of time in her anger and sadness. Right now, she felt like just wanted to punch Ash until the boy couldn't recognize his own Pikachu.

Just as she was about to do just that, part of the conversation that she and Chris had had earlier flashed through her mind.

* * *

_"Rage..." Chris said._

_"Hm? What about it?" Dawn asked. Chris looked away, seemingly ashamed of something._

_"It's what triggered the True Mewthree State." he explained. Dawn tilted her head at the name._

_"True Mewthree State?" she confirmed. Chris nodded. "Where did that come from?" she questioned, her voice almost giggly. Chris' gaze remained fixed, and he shrugged._

_"It just came to me in the nightmare I had." he said. "The one that I had just before I woke up."_

_"Okay..." Dawn trailed off, thinking the name was extremely silly. "So, you said rage triggered it, right?" she asked, her tone now hesitant, for she knew it was a touchy subject._

_"Rage, anger, hate, aggression, anything like that is just a...trigger for the state to come." he explained further in detail. "And I don't ever want to feel like that again."_

_Dawn nodded. But then, a sudden plothole appeared in Chris' story._

_"Wait." she said. Chris looked at her._

_"Why did you get so angry when I got hurt?" she asked. Chris' face immediately turned very florid, though he tried to hide it._

_"Uh...well..um.." he stammered. Dawn giggled at his stuttering and Chris' face flushed further, making Dawn break out into full-on laughter. Once she had calmed down enough, a smile was present on both the children's faces._

_"I get it." she said. "I guess I would feel the same way if one of my friends got hurt." Chris' face returned to it's normal color at this, though a small hint of red remained._

_Suddenly though, his eyes widened, and an exhausted look appeared on his face. Dawn became immediately worried, especially when Chris placed his hands on his temples and began shaking._

_Then, he screamed. Quite loudly._

_"Chris!" Dawn gasped out. Suddenly, his shaking stopped, and he seemed to return to earth._

_"You okay?" she asked again. Chris shakily nodded his head, then spoke in a very frightened voice._

_"I remember." he said, remembrance deep in his tone. "I remember me defeating all those Pokemon..." he started to shake again, and when he appeared to stumble upon a certain memory, tears of fear began to fall down his face._

_"I was a monster." he stated, as if it were a fact. Dawn was at a loss for words. Finally, when her friends suffering was too much to witness, she gathered up as much courage as she could, and spoke._

_"You may have acted like one," she said soothingly, getting Chris' attention, "but you're not like that. May told me that while you were in that state, you recognized her and kept yourself from hurting her."_

_"But," Chris rebutted, "all those innocent Pokemon..."_

_"They all chose to ally with Team Rocket." she explained. "They deserved what they got." Chris shook his head._

_"Don't think like that Dawn." he scolded. "Anger and hate only make you do things that you'll regret." He laughed suddenly. "You're lucky. You don't become some kind of...thing whenever someone ticks you off." He turned towards her with a playful look in his eyes. "Or...do you?" he asked teasingly. Dawn's faced became florid this time, and accordingly, Chris was now the one laughing._

_"Hey!" Dawn exclaimed, and punched Chris in the shoulder playfully. After a few more minutes, Chris ceased his laughter and looked at Dawn expectantly._

_"So," he said, "what have we learned here?" Dawn sighed, smiled, and put her chin in her hand, not seeming interested at all in what Chris had to say._

_"Not to get angry with people." she said, sounding as if she had already said the same thing a thousand time before. Chris beamed at her._

_"You're learning!" he exclaimed. "Didn't know you had it in ya'!" He was silenced by another punch in the arm, this one much more forceful._

* * *

Dawn's tears had ceased now, for the most part, and a small smile played at her lips. Though she was still angry and sad, she knew that getting angry with people would have no payoff. Yelling at Ash and slapping him, no matter how much fin it was, wouldn't bring Chris back.

Suddenly, she realized the secret she had revealed before. Even in the cool of the night, she could feel her face getting warmer. Though, she had mostly meant what she had said to the black-haired trainer.

She no longer felt that fuzzy, warm, and nervous feeling while around him. She no longer felt as if she wanted to spend every waking moment of her life with that particular boy. She no longer wanted to be held by that boy's arms. No.

Instead, she now realized just who she felt these feelings for.

She now knew who she was really in love with. And his name was the last thing she thought before she drifted off into a sleep that was not induced by Sleep Powder.

_Chris...I love you..._

* * *

***sad music***

**Sorry if Ash seemed a bit OOC in this chapter.  
**

**So, this puts an end to the first double-digit chapter of the story (yay for progress!) as well as the end of the first story arc. There will be two more arcs, and they'll also be about 10 chapters each. Depending on filler/fluff.**

**Once again, I beg of you people. REVIEW! Is it really that hard to press a button, type up a few words, and click another button? NO! So please, PLEASE**** review this story. Like I said in my profile (which you should also check out) if you review, I might be tempted to check out your own profile... *hint hint***

******Anyways, remember to REVIEW, add to your alerts/favorites list, and tell all of your palls! Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. DLshadow, I recommend that you make your own account. It would help quite a bit if you did.  
**


	11. Regrets, Return & Robbed

The True Legend of Mewthree

* * *

Chapter 11: Regrets, Return & Robbed

* * *

Throughout the next week, everyone in the small group was miserable, save for Ash. Both Brock and Dawn had not wanted the young boy to go at all, Dawn because of her new found feelings, and Brock because he had understood why Chris had kept his identity a secret.

May was depressed for another reason though. Even though Ash, the love of her life (though he didn't quite know it yet) was happy, the gloom radiating off of Dawn and Brock was enough to make her downcast as well. Now that she thought about it , she regretted ever voting to send the mysterious child away.

While everyone else was extremely down and depressed, Ash was just as cheery as ever, though the others could tell it was very forced. Even when he smiled, and was acting as happy as could be, nobody took in any of it, and after about four days of attempting to cheer everyone up, he decided that if they wanted to be miserable, then so be it.

They eventually reached their original goal, Cerulean City. No, "Oh"s, or "Ah"'s were spared for the town as they made directly for the Gym.

Upon entering said Gym, they were met with a familiar face.

Misty, the orange-haired water-user greeted them with a smile, but it quickly fell when she saw the look on everyone's face.

"Um," she started, not sure how to phrase it, "is there something wrong guys?" Brock and Dawn remained silent, so May answered.

"I'll explain later." she said, sounding exhausted even though she felt fine health-wise. Misty cocked her head slightly.

"Okay..." she said, not realizing the seriousness of the situation. "So did you guys come for a visit or a battle?" Ash was the one who answered this time.

"We came here for a battle. But..." His voice dropped low as he talked to himself. "I can't believe I'm about to say this..." His tone returned to a normal volume. "But my heart wouldn't be in it today, so I'm gonna wait until tomorrow."

This confession brought a gasp from Misty and May, and even a questioning glare from the depressed Dawn and Brock. Misty gawked at the trainer who normally loved battling. If whatever had happened was enough to get Ash in the mood to not battle, then it was truly serious.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You're Ash Ketchum! You never turn down a battle!" she was about to continue more, when she really noticed the depression on everyone's faces.

"Come on." she said, motioning towards the interior of the Gym. Everyone followed and soon, they came to the lounge where everyone had a seat.

"Okay," Misty sated, "will someone please tell me what has gotten into you guys?" he tone was more desperate than needed, though she was still a little shocked from Ash turning down a battle.

"Well, you see..." And with that, Ash began the long task of telling Misty about the young boy created by Team Rocket.

* * *

"...And now, we're here." he finished. It had been a long hour-and-a-half recalling all of the recent memories with the teenage boy. At about thirty minutes, Dawn had excused herself from the lounge and went to one of the the guest rooms upstairs in the Gym. Not ten minutes afterwards, soft crying was heard, though Ash insisted that they leave her alone for a while.

Misty sat for a while, taking in all she had just heard. After a couple of moments, she looked at Ash directly in the eyes.

"So you're telling me that there was a Mewthree created by Team rocket that was made to look like a human boy, he escaped, saved Dawn from Jesse, made friends with you guys, and then after he went berserk when Dawn was hurt at Team Rocket's base, you kicked him out of the group. I am right, aren't I?" she confirmed. Ash and May both nodded in unison. Misty shook her head.

"It's just so hard to believe." she said quietly to herself.

"I know." Brock sympathized. "But nonetheless, it's all true." Misty looked at Ash again.

"If that's so," she questioned, "then is Chris leaving the reason why Dawn is so sad now?" Dawn's sobs had ceased a while ago, while Ash was still telling the story. Ash neither nodded, nor shook his head.

"That's what I'm betting." he said. "Thing is," he continued, "I have no idea exactly why she's so sad that Chris has left." Now he shook his head. "It just doesn't make sense!" His tone was exasperated and the slightest bit angry now, though a look from May seemed to calm him down slightly.

"Well," Misty began to theorize, "maybe she-" She was interrupted however, by a small explosion coming from outside that shook the Gym ever so slightly.

* * *

_I have to be strong._ she thought. _For him._

Dawn had been crying to herself in her bed for the past hour or so. She couldn't understand why Ash had wanted Chris to go so badly. Maybe he had hurt him, but not only was it unintentional, he had regretted it afterwards. She though back to all the times she had fought with May over him, and that's when it clicked in her head.

_Could Ash...love May?_ she wondered internally. Now that the concept took root in the story of things, it made almost perfect sense.

May had told her that Chris had almost used Metal-Claw on her back at the base, and she did notice that Ash had turned towards Chris' medical tent with a look of much displeasure at her retelling of the experience.

_That's why he wanted Chris to go_, she thought with realization thick in her mind, _because he almost hurt May!_

She smiled ever so slightly at her clever discovery (the back of her head was planning the teasing at this point), but her temporary moment of glory was interrupted by a small explosion that shook her room.

She quickly looked out the window, but the view was obscured by a wall.

After checking the other windows, with no success, she quickly dashed down the stairs and made for the outside of the Gym.

What she saw was not only awful on it's own, it brought back painful memories of Chris that she had just begun to forget.

Several Pokemon were attacking the city, causing chaos in the streets. Craters littered the roads and sidewalks, seemingly looking like bruises on a patch of skin.

Rocket Grunts were everywhere, commanding the Pokemon. Dawn noticed that although they didn't kill, they did capture many people and Pokemon.

It was then that she saw a familiar Pokemon battling the Grunts.

It was Ash, and Pikachu, fighting together to protect the town. She saw Pikachu dodge a Focus Punch from a Machop, and retaliate with an Iron Tail.

Now that Dawn's brain had finally overcame the initial shock and repressed memories, she grabbed two Pokeballs from her waist, Pachirisu and Piplup, and raced into the fray.

She immediately released two Pokemon, both appearing in a flash of bright light. She began calling out orders to both of them, joining in the fight for the city.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam! Pachirisu, Thundershock!" She gave the orders in rapid succession, and as such, her Pokemon followed them, making contact with both a Houndour and a Skarmory.

She cheered herself on for a moment, then the two attacks faded, revealing that the Pokemon had only been partially injured, and could still fight.

With an attack order from their respective Grunts, the Houndour released a Flamethrower, and the Skarmory launched a large array of stars, signifying a Swift attack.

Dawn knew that both of her Pokemon would sustain serious damage from the attacks, so she did the only thing her very depressed brain could think of at that moment.

She ran up to Pachirisu and Piplup, and hugged them both close to her as the attacks sped towards them, merging into one.

_At least..._ she thought _I'll go with them..._

Had the attacks actually hit Dawn and her Pokemon, they would not have died. Maybe a broken limb or two, but they would have recovered.

However, that fact did not stop the sudden figure that appeared in front of Dawn without warning and put his hand up, blocking the oncoming attacks with just that one hand.

When Dawn gained the courage to look up finally, she only saw a black figure.

At first, she thought it was just his silhouette against the sunlight. Then, she realized that it was really his clothes. From the black hoodie covering his face, to the black jeans covering his legs, to even the black, fingerless gloves over his hands, part of her mind wondered why the figure hadn't passed out from the heat in that outfit.

Then, it dawned on her that he had saved her. And there was only one human who could do that.

And technically, he wasn't even human.

The figure suddenly disappeared, and reappeared towards another group of Grunts.

He stuck both of his arms in front of him, and made a gesture with both of his hands, tucking in his middle and ring fingers, leaving his index finger, pinky, and thumb sticking out.

Instantly, webs shot out of what seemed to be his wrists. The String Shot made it's way over to a Drowsy, which was levitating a large amount of money out of the bank of the town, and stuck it directly to the wall.

The man, or boy to be correct, continued to either pin Pokemon to walls or the ground, or bring flying types crashing to the ground.

Eventually, the rioters realized just who was shooting webs at their Pokemon better than an Ariados, and the Grunt who was in charge ordered a retreat.

Once all of Team Rocket had bolted out of the town, the boy simply stood, and appeared as if he were waiting.

Dawn slowly approached the figure clad in all black. All was head silent as she extended a hand towards his shoulder...

And he used ExtremeSpeed to vanish, leaving behind what almost looked like small black lines floating in the air where he had been.

But a split second later, those two vanished, leaving behind nothing in their wake.

Dawn stood for a moment, not believing what she had just seen.

Chris, her best friend for almost a week, who she had cared for while he was unconscious, had just, essentially, ignored her and completely blown her off.

She was about to break down into more sobs when a hand was placed on her shoulder, for once not the other way around.

She looked behind her to see May, a small bruise on her left arm, and a small, slightly bleeding cut on her right leg. May had a look in her eyes, though Dawn couldn't quite tell what it was.

Sadness, anger, depression, it could have been anything.

"Later." May simply said, and Dawn knew that she was referring to her excessive crying. She nodded, and followed the brunette over to where Ash was talking to the officer Jenny of the city.

Dawn realized now that the situation had to be serious, as Brock was not actively flirting with the blue-haired policewoman. That, and the fact that Croagunk had not used Poison Jab yet meant that he was not flirting willingly.

That notion made Dawn laugh slightly in the back of her mind, though it was quickly crushed by a wave of depression and sadness.

"So you're telling me that they came looking for a kid that was traveling with you?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah," confirmed Ash, "and they'll be back if they think he's here."

"Who exactly is your friend?" Jenny asked. Ash sighed. Might as well tell her. But not here, too many people.

"Can we talk somewhere else officer?" he asked. Jenny looked confused for a moment, then nodded, and led Ash to the police station, everyone else in tow.

* * *

"Next time," she scolded, "come to us when you have _serious_ stories to tell!" And with that, Jenny slammed the door of the police station shut in the group's face.

Ash had figured to tell Jenny about Chris, and the expected had happened. She had simply not believed them in the slightest.

"That could have gone better." said Brock, the slightest hint of a joking kind of tone entering his voice.

During the story-telling of Chris' past, Dawn had been able to sit through the whole thing. Barely. Though tears were shed at certain events, she stayed as strong as she could and refused to break down again.

Even though her mood was dark, it couldn't stop the bit of amusement that crossed her mind when Ash's stomach growled, reminding him that food was something that he should be eating sometime soon. He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassment thick in his face and tone.

"Guess old habits die hard, eh?" he said, referencing all the other times this had happened.

Dawn couldn't help it and giggled ever so slightly at the noise coming from the trainer's belly. Soon enough, the group had come to the only restaurant in town, and were soon dining and talking actively, though not as much as usual. In the end, it was Misty who paid for the meal, as she said that the group needed no more burdens on their journey.

Later on however, Dawn's sad mood returned, and she was downcast the entire way back to the gym. Ash picked up on this, and once they had returned and Dawn had entered her room for the night (as it was now about 9 PM), Ash entered after her.

"Hey." he said, attempting to lighten her mood a bit.

He quickly knew that had failed when he narrowly dodged a pillow that Dawn threw in his direction.

"Go away." she said, both anger and sadness in her voice, not for the first time. Ash sighed heavily. This is going to be harder than I thought...

"Look, I-" he began, but was cut off by a rough shove by Dawn that pushed him back into the hallway. Once he was out of the room, Dawn quickly shut the door and locked it, preventing Ash from re-entering.

Normally, Ash would have been either confused, fuming, or both. But as it was, he understood the situation, and he decided that only time could heal her wounds.

He was at the stairs, about to descend them, when a scream was heard by everyone near.

It had come from the room that Ash had just been roughly shoved out of.

He quickly rushed back to the door and banged on it with his hand.

"Dawn," he called out, "are you okay!"

He was answered by another scream, obviously from the girl he had just called out to.

Not wasting any time, Ash whistled for Pikachu, and the small yellow mouse was by his side in a heartbeat.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" he quickly ordered. Pikachu quickly obeyed, his tail glowing a pure, bright white.

With a flip and a shout of its name, Pikachu easily broke the door off of its hinges. Ash quickly ran in to see what had caused Dawn's screams of apparent terror.

He quickly found out why, and didn't blame her in he slightest.

The whole side of the room that had been connected to the outside was gone. Most of the wall was just plain missing, though a few small bits remained here and there.

Rubble was strewn around the room, and Ash knew then that something big, more than likely a large Pokemon, had crashed through the wall and taken Dawn.

Then, something caught his eye. It was a small note on the pillow that Dawn had thrown at him. He picked it up and read it.

What was written brought tears to his eyes and a scowl upon his face.

_To: Mewthree_

_ If you are reading this, then my Pokemon have captured the blue-haired girl that I'm sure you love so much._

_ Come to our base, alone, within the next two weeks. Surrender yourself to me, and I will release her._

_ If you do not, then she will die. Simple as that._

_ The choice is yours...Son._

_ Signed,_

_ Giovanni._

Within ten minutes, the city was abuzz with activity, Jenny now believing that this was true, though it was hard to argue with a large hole in a wall.

Ash however, kept the note secret to everyone but his friends. They agreed that if they were to reveal the note, Jenny would involve more people, and that could spell disaster for Dawn.

For now, they only claimed to know that their friend had been taken, to where they did not know, at least as far as as officer Jenny was concerned.

The next day, Jenny told the group that the police had not found any trace of their friend, and though they knew this would happen, they feigned sadness for the time being.

After Jenny's small announcement, they all gathered back in the lobby of the gym to discuss a plan of action.

"I say we go to Team Rocket and give them what they deserve!" Ash immediately began, punching his hands together in obvious anger. Brock shook his head doubtfully.

"We can't do anything." he reminded Ash. "If we do...well, you read the note..." Ash breathed an angry sigh.

"Then," he asked, sounding much more calm than he actually was, "what can we do?" May answered for Brock.

"We," she said with emphasis, indicating that everyone should come along, including Misty, "nee to find Chris. It's the only way."

Anger spread across Ash's face, in the form of redness, like wildfire.

"No." he simply stated. Misty's face acquired a very annoyed look.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" she questioned. "You read the note! If any of us go, Dawn'll die!"

Suddenly, Ash's face showed an emotion that had shown itself very few times in his life, only appearing when great danger was near.

Ash looked terrified as the reality of Dawn actually _dying_ sunk in. With a small pat on the back form May, he seemed to compose himself.

"Okay." he conceded. "I guess we're off to find him then."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**I hope the gang here isn't too OOC, since I kinda made Ash that a bit too much in the last chapter...**

**A note to DLshadow: MAKE AN ACCOUNT! Trust me, it'll be easier to keep track of all of your favorite stories (including this one) and it's much better than NOT having one.**

**Also, sorry if updates become less frequent, now that NaNoWriMo is over, I'm not SUPER pressed to write more, though it is still fun and I have a friend here on the site willing me on!**

**Review Responses:**

**Xamem - The Heart of Oblivion - A bit of angst here and there is awesome, isn't it? And, I changed the errors in chap. 10, so it's all good!**

**DLshadow**** - Thanks, and I hope you liked this one. I also hope that you don't think the characters are too OOC in this one, hopefully.**

**As always, remember to REVIEW, add to your alerts/favorites list, and spread the word. THANKS!**

**PS: Even though Misty is here, there will be NO POKESHIPPING! Advanceshipping will remain constant!  
**


	12. Loneliness & Findings

The True Legend of Mewthree

* * *

Chapter 12: Loneliness & Findings

* * *

Once he had done his deed, he had gone from the spot as fast as he could, sparing only a few moments to gaze back at her sleeping form and whisper a few words that he knew she could not hear.

"I'm sorry."

It had now been several days since that incident, and the boy known by some as Chris, and by others as Mewthree, was now on his own, save for the Pokemon all around him.

He had lived in despair, and had simply ran and flown, attempting to somehow rid himself of his troubles and doubts.

Although, no matter how far he ran, no change went over his insides. He now regretted ever leaving, though he knew it was for the better.

There had been one night, when he had been reflecting on his actions, when anger had suddenly burst forward from the depths of his depressed heart.

While it was not enough to fully trigger the True Mewthree State, it was enough to release a small portion of the reasonless behavior that came with it.

He stood up from the stump that he had been sitting on, and summoned Leaf Blade.

Instantly, he began cutting down the trees around him, the sounds of slicing, creaking, and crashing all around him. He didn't stop until a group of Beedrill came out of the bushes, disturbed by his sudden rampage.

The leader of the swarm was kinder than most other Beedrill, and attempted a talk with the young boy in front of him, though it took a while for Chris to calm down enough to listen.

Being a Pokemon himself, Chris understood what the Beedrill was saying, and nodded when his message was finished.

"Sorry." he apologized. "I've been a little...stressed lately." The Beedrill leader nodded, and with a command in Pokemon-speak, the small swarm departed.

Chris sat down on a stump, freshly made by his flaring temper. He saw several small Pokemon crawl out of the fallen trees, looking sad at the fact that their homes had been destroyed.

Not being able to bear the tearful eyes of the small creatures, Chris stood up, hands in his pockets, and walked as calmly away from the scene as he could.

I_ caused this..._ he thought solemnly as he left the Pokemon to find their own new homes.

A few days later, he had made camp somewhere else in the woods, though he had no idea where.

_I still have no idea where I am._ he thought. _I should take a look around._

He quickly flew up into the air and scouted out the land around him. He scanned the horizon, until something caught his eye.

He instantly knew that he had to help, even if it meant seeing...them, again.

He raced back to his camp, and grabbed his black hoodie, which was subsequently put on, along with a pair of black jeans and black, fingerless gloves.

Soon enough, he was flying towards the city as fast as Fly would carry him.

The city in question was none other than Cerulean City.

Once he was over the city, he saw that Team Rocket was indeed attacking, most likely searching for him. He clenched his fists in realization that he, once again, had caused the suffering of other beings.

Then, he heard a familiar voice give orders for Pokemon attacks.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam! Pachirisu, Thundershock!"

_Can it be?_ he wondered. _This was where we were headed before I left..._

His thoughts were interrupted when a Swift and a Flamethrower were both launched at the blue-haired trainer, who was cowering next to her Pokemon.

Kicking into gear, Chris used Teleport to appear in front of Dawn, though she didn't notice it at first.

Fueled by rage at her being attacked, he didn't even need to use any defense moves to block the Swift-and-Flamethrower combination.

Instead, he simply stuck out his hand, and the large attack was stopped, leaving only a minor irritation where it had made contact on Chris' hand.

He then Teleported over to another group of Grunts, and began using String Shot to pin Pokemon and Grunts alike to the walls of buildings as well as the ground.

Eventually, they retreated, and he watched them run away from the city._ Like the true cowards they are..._

He sensed someone moving closer to him, and knew exactly who it was.

For a moment, he debated letting her remove his hood, embrace him, and having himself return to the group.

Then, he remembered the lines that he had spoken the night he had left the group.

_"If I did that, I'd be no better than the man who created me."_

The memory told him why he had left in the first place. He had brought harm upon those he had cared about, and that had been worse than any crime he had committed.

He remembered stealing from people to make a living during the first days of his freedom. He stole clothes, money and food.

Some people had taken pity on him and taken him into their homes, where he had made several friends. And he had been grateful, and at peace, at least for a while.

Then once he had shown them his powers, they had feared him. Feared him and shut him out, despite his truly kind nature.

By now, Dawn had come very near to Chris, and also by that time, he had made his decision.

_Alone._ he thought. _That's all I can ever be is alone..._

Though a large part of his heart longed to stay, and rejoin the group which he had been a part of, he knew that he had no other choice.

Suddenly, the world around him stopped. Nothing moved, not the bird Pokemon in the sky, nor the people in the city. Not even the dust in the air seemed powerful enough to overcome this force.

This was the effect of ExtremeSpeed. Time had not really stopped, it only appeared that way as Chris moved extremely fast.

He cupped Dawn's face in one of his hands, and smiled at how warm it made him feel, despite the action he was taking.

Then, with his smile gone, he ran as fast away from the city as he could, racing to the nearest mountaintop overlooking the city.

With time moving as it should, he saw the group walk into the police station of the city using his excellent eyesight.

He eventually descended the mountain, and continued on his journey, though calling it that was not an appropriate term, since he had no idea where he was going.

Wherever he was going however, he was going there.

Alone.

* * *

About 3 days later, he was walking through the woods wearing a gray long-sleeve shirt and black jeans. Nothing special.

Nothing special, until he sensed two humans off to the side, investigated, and found two Rocket Grunts camping out, chatting by a campfire.

The two weren't causing any harm, simply eating food that seemed as if one of them had prepared earlier. However, as Chris was walking away, the conversation that the two were having peaked his interest, and he leaped to a branch overlooking the campsite, eavesdropping in on the chatting.

"So, did you hear about the girl that the boss kidnapped?" the first Grunt said, taking a hasty bite out of the leg of meat afterwards.

"Yeah." replied the second. "What was her name again?" The first Grunt merely shrugged, but then snapped his fingers.

"I may not remember her name," he said, "but I do remember that she had blue hair!" The second Grunt grunted through his food.

"Wow! That helps so much!" he said in a sarcastic tone, spraying bits of food everywhere. "Oh! She has blue hair! That's so informat-"

He was cut off by a roar, a gust of wind that made him fall over, and the sudden disappearance of his partner.

Once he regained his bearings and stood up, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Chris had the first Grunt (we'll call him Grunt one and the other Grunt two) pinned to the tree with one hand around his throat, the other balled into a fist, and said fist crackling with electricity.

"**Who was kidnapped!**" he shouted at Grunt one, eyes already beginning to turn yellow.

"L-l-like I said," Grunt one stuttered, "it was a g-girl with b-b-blue hair! Please, don't hurt me!"

"**Where is she!**" Chris screamed, the electricity around his fist becoming bigger, and releasing a louder crackling sound. Grunt one was barely able to answer through a wall of fear that seemed to be choking him up.

"S-s-she's being held c-c-captive at our new b-base!" he stammered. "The location is in our tent!" He pointed over to the tent in question, and Chris walked over to it, keeping Grunt one pinned to the tree using Psychic.

Once he had found the map, and in turn the location of the base, in anger, he burned down the tent, the flames making quite the dramatic background as he turned to face the two Grunts, who were clinging to each other and shaking.

Another growl escaped from Chris' throat, and transformed itself into a single word.

"**Run.**"

The Grunts were gone before he could even think of an attack to threaten them with.

He re-read the map, to make sure that he had memorized the location, then he tore it into shreds, roaring again into the night sky.

Rage blinded him, and he began destroying the forest around him with random attacks of random types. A tree was knocked to the ground by Vine Whip, another fried with Thunderbolt, another smashed into pieces by Focus Punch, and another burned to cinders with Flame Wheel.

Great streaks of light shot up into the sky from his rampage, and a small part of his brain cried out that someone would see or hear them, but it was quickly crushed beneath a wave of anger.

He payed no heed to the small Pokemon in the trees, destroying their homes without a second thought.

His rage soon became so great, the he put both of his hands together in front of him, palms facing away. He then moved them to the right side of his waist, pointing the palms backwards, and rotating so that he himself was facing right.

An orb of orange light radiated from his still cupped hands, and it grew over time as he aimed it into a random part of the forest.

Just as he was about to release the Hyper Beam, random still images of Dawn suddenly flashed through his mind, making him lose his focus.

He grabbed the sides of his head in pain, and screamed out into the night. More images flashed across his vision, ones of the time before they had gone to attack Team Rocket, and were still the best of friends.

One so image truly struck him deeply.

* * *

_They had been in the forest, looking at Caterpies, when one suddenly used String Shot to tie up Dawn and Chris together._

_While everyone else had laughed, Chris (while blushing) silently enjoyed the situation, for he knew that it was probably the only time that he would be that close to Dawn._

_For deep in his heart, he truly loved her._

* * *

Eventually, the pain from the images subsided, and he was able to finally open his eyes, no longer in the True Mewthree State.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, knowing full well what he had to do next.

Calling up the memory of the map, he took to the skies, plotting a course for Giovanni.

And, at the same time, plotting a course for Dawn.

* * *

**Review Resopnses:**

**Xamem - The Heart of Oblivion**** - I wouldn't know about the moderation thing since I don't like chocolate.**

**DLshadow - Can't wait until that very account reviews this chapter! And thanks!**

**As always, remember to REVIEW, add to your alerts/favorites list, and spread the word. THANKS!**

**PS: The pose when Chris is charging his Hyper beam is** **the Kamehameha pose if you've seen DBZ.**


	13. Search, Rescue & Findings

The True Legend of Mewthree

* * *

Chapter 13: Search, Rescue & Findings

* * *

The group was silent as they walked through the woods, looking for their friend who had left barely a week ago.

For Misty, it was odd, as she had never met Chris before, and she still had no real idea what he looked like, or the true extent of his power.

For May, it was a little hard, as Ash was still sour about the decision in the first place, as he still apparently didn't trust Chris. Nonetheless, she searched hard, like everyone else.

For Brock, it was exciting, but worrying at the same time. He knew that Chris would not have died randomly in the woods, his strength and stamina would see to that. But, he knew about Chris' feelings, and that, he figured, would be disastrous should he find out what had happened.

Finally, for Ash, it was irony at its best. He had essentially shoved the young boy out of the group, and now, here he was, looking for that very child, in desperate need of his assistance.

They had begun their search near the area around the city, for they thought that he could not have gotten far since Team Rocket's attack.

Upon searching the area however, they only came up with a few remnants of campfires. And even those could have been from any passing traveler.

They then traveled back the way they had come, stopping by the site where Chris had left the group. Everyone save for Misty seemed to have double the depression when that site was checked.

Eventually, they had reached the site where they had first met Chris. The craters and debris created from Chris' fight with Team Rocket still lingered on the path, and everyone remembered the battle between the young boy and Team Rocket.

After almost three days, nothing. They had found no evidence of Chris anywhere. After much debate, the group headed back to Cerulean City to either formulate a new plan, or to call the search in vain.

On one night, they stopped to make camp as normal. Brock made food for everyone, and they all climbed into bed with low hopes.

Ash however, was the only one that climbed out of bed later in the night. He had found that he needed to relieve some of his stress, and guilt, and so he decided that a late-night walk would do him some good.

He paced through the forest, clad in only his black shirt and a pair of jeans, along with his sneakers, oddly deciding to leave his trademark hat in his tent. For once, he had left Pikachu behind, and surprisingly, the Pokemon in question had not heard Ash rise from his sleeping bag, despite his acute sense of hearing.

He eventually came to the end of the woods, and was soon standing near the edge of a cliff, hands in his pockets, and staring out into the night, as though it would give him an answer to where he could find Chris, should he stare hard enough.

_Why?_ he thought. _Why did I have to be so foolish? I should have known that something like this would happen, and now Dawn's paid for my mistakes, physically and mentally_.

He heaved out a sigh, disappointed. Mostly in himself.

_I know he almost hurt May, but I could tell that he wasn't in control of his actions then. He was...different, in that state. I was too blinded by my overprotectiveness of May, and now look where it landed us..._

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes behind him. A soft feminine voice called out, muffled slightly by the foliage.

"Ash," it said, "are you here?"

"Yeah." Ash replied simply to the bushes. A moment later, and May's head poked out, followed by the rest of her body. She had gotten fully dressed (as it was quite cold out), sporting her green bandanna and her orange shirt.

She approached him and stood by his side, concern well etched on her features.

"Why are you out here, Ash?" she asked. "It's so cold out."

"This is nothing compared to some of the places I've been to." he answered with a little smile, though it quickly disappeared. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"I should be asking you the same question." May replied, hoping to avoid answering. Ash heaved another sigh.

"I can't stop thinking about how this is my fault." he finally said after a pause. "I sent Chris away, and now Dawn was taken because of it."

"Ash," May comforted, "it's not your fault that Dawn was taken away. Team Rocket is who's to blame, not you."

"I know," he agreed, but then countered, "but I can't help but feel somewhat responsible."

"Because of the way you treated Chris?" May tentatively asked. Out of the four of them, Ash had probably searched the hardest, and she knew that it was because he felt that he needed to.

Ash visibly tensed at the question, and it showed in his voice. "Y-yeah, that."

Not knowing what else to do, May moved closer to Ash and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Don't blame yourself," she gently scolded, "just because you were thinking about what was best for your friends." She looked up from Ash's chest and gazed into his eyes. "When you told Chris to leave the group, you did so because you thought he might do...whatever he did at that base again, and possibly hurt more people."

"In the end Ash, you weren't wrong. Just a little overprotective." She smiled up at him, and, after a few moments of thinking it over, Ash smiled with her.

"You're right," he said. "I guess I was just being a little overprotective after all..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with one hand, while May's smile only became bigger.

"But that's one of the things I like about you, Ash," she said before she even thought about it. She looked surprised immediately after saying it, as if she did not intend for the fact to come from her mouth. Ash looked just as surprised, which was expected, seeing as he was just complimented out of the blue.

Both teens stared at one another, a slight blush forming on both of their faces, until Ash spoke up again.

"R-really?" he queried, referring to the aforementioned compliment. Unconsciously, his head began to move downwards towards May's, and both of his arms found their way around her waist. Unbeknownst to either of them, May's head also began moving, though it moved upwards, and her arms moved from their position around Ash's midsection to wrap around his neck.

"Yes, really," she simply answered. She then became aware of the fact that their faces were very close to one-another, so much so that she could feel Ash's breath mingling with her own.

She then saw Ash close his eyes, and she did the same soon after.

_So this is what it feels like..._ she thought, before she soon expected to feel Ash's lips against her own.

Unfortunately for her, that did not happen. Instead, a small, high-pitched voice called out that neither child could see due to their closed eyes.

"Pika-Pikachu?"

At the call of Ash's friend, both teens stopped their course for each other, opened their eyes, and turned their heads to look at the small yellow mouse.

Once they realized that Pikachu was actually present, they quickly sprang apart, both of their faces redder than the sun that had yet to rise. Pikachu twitched his ears, a confused look on his face.

"Pika?" he queried again. Ash quickly stuttered out an explanation.

"I-it wasn't anything, Pikachu I swear!" he quickly denied. Suddenly, something seemed to click in the small mouse's mind, and he stared at Ash as if to say, "I know what you did!"

Ash's face became even redder with Pikachu's look, and once May caught it, her face did the same.

Pikachu then simply shook his head and walked away, leaving the two kids flustered, embarrassed, and very, very red.

"S-so," Ash stammered, "I guess we should head to bed."

"Y-yeah," May agreed, stammering just as much, if not more. "Sure."

But before the two had left the cliff and began the walk back to camp, a large noise from behind them stopped them dead in their tracks.

Turning around, May and Ash saw the source of the sound. Huge, white pillars of what appeared to be pure concentrated light were shooting out of the ground, and just as one of the two that was currently up began to fade, a third pillar rose up, along with a violent roar from the area where it seemed to be coming from.

"What the-!" Ash gasped, gawking at the pillars of light. After a few moments, the pillars were accompanied by a slight shaking of the earth beneath the couple's feet, before both the tremors and the light pillars disappeared, leaving the night as it was before.

Not wasting any time, Ash and May raced back to the camp, telling the others of their findings. Sending out Staraptor to inspect the area ahead of them, the team quickly packed their things, and headed for where the source of the pillars of light had come.

Only stopping for short breaks, the group reached the spot where the light beams had gone up in a little under an hour. They knew that they had reached the area when they saw trees uprooted from the ground, tipped over, burned, or just plain destroyed.

A large clearing was present, and around it was all of the odd tree destruction. Located inside of the clearing was what appeared to be the remains of a campfire, and a quite recent one at that, and a rather large pile of ashes.

"What went on here?" Ash wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure," replied Misty, "but I just hope that whatever made that sound doesn't come back again."

"I agree," concurred Brock, whilst searching through the pile of ashes. He suddenly came across a metal pole, one that he recognized to be part of most tents these days.

He quickly called out to the others, "Hey guys! I think this thing used to be a tent. Which means that someone was here before we came, especially considering these ashes are still pretty warm." Ash quickly ran over to assist in the search for something useful in the ash pile.

After a few more moments of digging, Ash's hand suddenly struck something hard that was definitely not ash. "Hey," he said to Brock, "I think I've got something."

Finding as edge to what felt life something square-ish, Ash pulled it out of the pile to reveal a dull grey briefcase.

Examining it closely, Brock quickly found the latch and, shouting for the girls to come and take a look, opened up the case. What was inside surprised them all.

Inside was a laptop, built into the suitcase itself. The lower half of the case housed the keyboard, and presumably most of the electronics, and the upper half had a small monitor attached to it.

"Who's could this be?" May thought aloud.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out," Brock answered, and booted the laptop.

Instantly, a large, red R appeared on the screen, and the group immediately realized who the laptop belonged to without any conformation from their teammates. So, they just waited as the laptop continued to boot.

After a few moments, the computer's desktop screen appeared, and Brock quickly went to the e-mail feature, and sifted through the most recent messages.

Clicking on one of the first ones, it read as follows.

_To all Grunts of Team Rocket,_

_We have achieved a great victory over project M3 today. We've kidnapped the one who we believe is named, 'Dawn'. Now, M3 has no choice but to come and rescue his precious friend, who obviously means so much to him. Attached to this message is a map that will lead you to our new base, as the last one was compromised in M3's last visit._

_Your Leader:_

_Giovanni_

Not wasting any time, Brock quickly opened the attached file, and sure enough, a map of the region popped up, complete with landmarks of the major cities, including one simply labeled, BASE 2.

"Well," Brock announced, "I think we know where we're going next, right guys?"

He didn't have to speak twice before everyone in the group nodded in agreement. Since they had left their camping materials behind in the rush of the white lights, Brock printed the map, a printer was somehow integrated into the briefcase, and they headed back to the campsite, eager to begin the journey the next day.

Little did they know, that by the time they had begun to make their way towards the base, a certain brown-haired, hazel-eyed super-powered boy had already crashed the party.

Literally.

* * *

**Is...Is it? It...it is! AN UPDATE! OMGZ! D8**

**But...yeah. After... Holy crap, a freaking year it's been now, I finally added a new chapter. Congrats if you managed to keep this story in your mind somehow, cause I sure didn't. XP**

**Anyways, don't expect the next chapter for... A while because, to put it bluntly, I'm not sure what's going to happen, at least in the story. I know what I want the end result to be, but I'm not sure of the trip to get there... Hmm...**

**Review Responses:**

**DLshadow - "Vegeta, what does the scouter say about the word count for this story!" "IT'S OVER 9000!"**

**Xamem-The Heart of Oblivion - *reels* Okay, okay! No more authors notes!**

**Scribbles I - Thanks for the compliments, though I think that that quote from chapter 12 may have been an error, I know not to put periods there... Hmm...**

**Shelli Lunare - YOU! ...Eh, whatever. Hey, I like Naruto, and besides, most of my stories already take influence from animes that I like...**

**Like A Boss2- First of all, you have a sweet username. ^^ Second, Chris is based of of myself (a lot, I'm egotistical like that), and I would only kill someone if I absolutely needed to. So...yeah. Though, thanks for the compliment of character development, especially since I often jumble up how the characters should act... ^^'**

**SO, now that an update for this story has FINALLY been released, I'll tell you guys a bit about my plans for the story.**

**Since it's been a year since the last update, my writing has...improved? I think? I still make characters OOC a lot, but meh. Also, now that I've seen a whole bunch of new things, like new anime and the like, I've got so many ideas floating around in my head, an idea for just... A lot of stuff, to name a few, a sequel to Mewthree (that I might start even before the first is done), a TWEWY fic (my girlfriend gave me the game for Christmas, and it's THE BEST DS GAME IN EXISTENCE), and maybe even a PPGZ fic (that's right, I watch PPGZ, if you be hatin, that go hate somewhere else). So...stuff to come. Oh, and other stories are being worked on (not really, I just say that to fill you guys with false hope), so expect those... in like, 2020 or, something like that.**

**Whew, that was a lot of stuff... Anyways, remember to review, favorite, track, and spread the word. Thanks! See you guys when I'm in college! :P  
**


	14. Self Control

The True Legend of Mewthree

* * *

Chapter 14: Self Control

* * *

Team Rocket Base 2, usually called B2 for short, was much like other Team Rocket bases. A central large, light blue-ish dome with the signature R embodied on it was in the center, and smaller domes, varying in size and what lie on them, smokestacks for example, lie around the central dome, either physically connected or connected via small passageways.**  
**

One might think that such a base was hard to conceal, but not so. Several Rocket scientists had invented a cloaking shield that could be spread to the whole base, rendering it invisible to the naked eye. Instead of a large light blue collection of domes, the naked eye saw only more trees. The only true way to see through the force field was to use some sort of heat detecting device, or to simply pass through it, since being inside the shield rendered the base visible again.**  
**

As such, when Chris flew up to the spot that he had memorized from the map, he was greeted with the frustrating sight of nothing. Of course, he had suspected that something like this would happen; he knew Giovanni that well at least.**  
**

Closing his eyes and calming himself, for he was very on edge since Dawn was in the hands of who he considered to be a madman, he summoned a power that he did not use often, but came in handy whenever he did.**  
**

The power of Aura.**  
**

Due to the fact that Mew was the genetic predecessor of nearly all Pokemon, its DNA, and subsequently Chris', had elements that allowed for the control of the mystical life force known as Aura, which was contained in all living things, an ability normally only available to Lucario.**  
**

As he closed his eyes, for a moment, the entire world went black. Then, his vision returned, but much different. For one, the colors of the world were gone, and all replaced with a dark black. Any living thing, however, like the trees, the grass, and even a few stray Pokemon, glowed a brilliant blue color. Everything, living or artificial, had a grey outline to it.**  
**

While the vision didn't allow him to see the base itself, he did see an enormous amount of Aura concentrated in one spot.**  
**

Focusing harder and zooming in, he was able to pick out various shapes in the Aura cloud. A little under half of them were humanoid shaped, but the rest varied in size and shape considerably, indicating that several Pokemon were present.**  
**

Opening his eyes, Chris slowly floated to where the massive amount of Aura was coming from, but stopped when he felt an odd energy touch his hand.**  
**

Extending it forward, the air seemed to ripple whenever his hand moved through it. It also looked like his hand disappeared right after going through this odd, water-like sheet of air.**  
**

Feeling no pain or real discomfort from the odd field, Chris floated forward through the odd area, then revealing B2 to his eyes.**  
**

Normally, he would have smiled and made a quip to himself about how good he was, but now, his eyebrows simply furrowed more, and he floated up to the door of the base, landing with a gentle tap.**  
**

Looking around the door, he saw several cameras stationed around him. He was certain that they could see his white t-shirt, black sweat pants, and simple white sneakers.**  
**

But, in his mind, this was not a time for stealth. This was a time for action.**  
**

Winding his right fist back, said fist began to glow with a bright, white energy, indicating that a Focus Punch was imminent.**  
**

Jumping backwards a good fifteen feet, Chris dug his feet in the ground before launching himself at the door with incredible speed, letting out a roaring battle cry the entire way.**  
**

Making contact with the door, his fist proceeded to blow it into the base like a wet piece of cardboard.**  
**

Standing in the dust that had been kicked up at the door being separated from its frame, Chris did nothing, waiting to see just what he had gotten himself into.**  
**

As the dust cleared, the young Poke-human saw a sight that filled him with just the slightest bit of apprehension.**  
**

Rocket Grunts and their Pokemon stood in his way as far as the eye could see, each of them prepared for a fight, obviously anticipating his arrival.**  
**

However, none of them launched any attacks his way. Instead, a Supervisor, wearing a snazzy white uniform with the signature red R on the chest, presented himself.**  
**

**"**Mewthree," he said calmly, "you have arrived, so I'm assuming you have read the letter that Giovanni had sent to you."**  
**

At this, Chris blinked, his eyebrows unfurrowing slightly in confusion.**  
**

**"**What letter?" he asked.**  
**

**"**Ah," the Supervisor responded, "it seems you didn't get it after all. Well, the deal he has presented you with is very basic."**  
**

Chris nodded, eager to hear just what kind of a deal his creator had offered him.**  
**

**"**You are aware that we have your blue-haired friend, Dawn, correct?"**  
**

Another nod from the super-powered teenager confirmed the Supervisor of his assumption.**  
**

**"**It's simple, really. You are to surrender yourself to Giovanni, and he will release your friend, on his honor as leader of Team Rocket."**  
**

_There's no honor in that position_, Chris thought, but kept it to himself, instead voicing something else.**  
**

**"**What if I refuse?" he asked cautiously, fearing the answer ever so slightly.**  
**

**"**She will die," he said, plain as day, as if he was telling the time.**  
**

Those three words were the stupidest words that the Supervisor had, and ever would, say.**  
**

Not two seconds after his snide remark, he was met with a solid punch to the face, and he was sent flying into the crowd of Grunts and Pokemon.**  
**

Having his head down throughout the punch, Chris now raised his head to look at the crowd. While he hadn't gone into the True Mewthree State yet, he was well on his way. A look of pure malice was plastered all over his face, complete with wide eyes and bared teeth.**  
**

Picking himself up, and pinching his now broken and bleeding nose, the Supervisor screamed at his Grunts, "Attack!"**  
**

Following their order, the entire crowd of Grunts raced at Chris, with the intent to weaken him to the point where he could be restrained and taken to Giovanni.**  
**

Taking a battle stance, it was quickly broken as he was set upon by a horde of Pokemon attacks.**  
**

At least twenty close-range Pokemon like Primeape and Hitmonchan launched flurries of punches at the young boy. Each punched missed, however, as Chris dodged them all with stunning speed.

Dodging two simultaneous punches by hunching over, Chris focused his psychic energy inward, then, as he straightened himself, released it in an explosive burst, launching away any nearby people and Pokemon.**  
**

In a flash, Chris disappeared, then reappeared in mid-air behind a Nidoking, kicking it in the back of the head. Then, he disappeared again, appearing this time in front of an Arcanine, and delivering a blistering uppercut to its jaw.**  
**

This pattern of disappearing, reappearing, landing blows, and disappearing again continued for a moment before Chris happened to appear right in front of an Electabuzz launching a Thunderbolt.**  
**

Blocking the attack by crossing his arms, Chris didn't feel much of it, but the real trouble came a moment later.**  
**

Pushed back by the impact of the attack, nearly any Grunt with a Pokemon capable of ranged attacks fired some kind of said attack at Chris, who was still occupied blocking the Thunderbolt. Flamethrowers, Water Guns and Swifts, along with numerous other attacks raced towards the occupied boy.**  
**

Ducking down, Chris crossed his arms under himself, and a three-hundred and sixty degree Protect erected around him.**  
**

While Chris was well over thirty times as powerful as any one of the Pokemon attacking him, even while holding back his full potential, at least a hundred Pokemon were attacking with everything they had, and all that power added up to plenty, even to a being like himself.**  
**

However, said being was also fueled by an incredible burning rage inside of him. And while it was rage, it was directed towards a goal, and that goal was finding Dawn.**  
**

As Chris sat under his Protect, the Grunts and their Pokemon all began to move closer, putting even more pressure on the boy.**  
**

Just as the first few Pokemon were getting as close as they could to the child, Chris sprang up from his crouched position, rushing his arms to his sides as he released an enormous explosion of energy, roaring to the heavens as loud as he could while doing so.**  
**

The force of the energy launched every single Grunt and Pokemon straight into the walls of the building. Any that didn't hit the walls skidded on the floor for an obscene amount of distance before finally coming to a halt.**  
**

As the energy outrush faded, instead of rushing to save the damsel, Chris instead slowly walked through the carnage of his recent outburst. Pokemon and Grunts were strewn essentially everywhere, and none of them were uninjured enough, or brave enough, to face the super-powered boy again.**  
**

One Grunt almost did, but when he looked up, he happened to meet the gaze of Chris himself. One look into the eyes of the enraged teenager was enough to send the Grunt back down to the floor in a hurry.**  
**

Walking through the base with a look on his face that practically growled, 'Out of my way,' Chris met no resistance, as any single Grunts quickly fled away from him without so much as a second glance.**  
**

Reaching a large, prominent door with the all too familiar red R painted on it, Chris didn't even hesitate before punching it down, just like the entrance door.**  
**

Unfortunately for him, an inner suspicion about what was behind the door came true a moment later when an all too familiar, and much despised, voice came out from the dust the door had kicked up.**  
**

**"**Y'know, son," Giovanni said, sounding as if he really was chastising his own son, "you could have just knocked."**  
**

Chris didn't even think about sending back a comical remark before flying forward and launching a blazingly fast punch out of midair right at Giovanni's skull.**  
**

However, Chris only made it to about ten feet above the evil leader before his punch was stopped short by some sort of force field.**  
**

Though, instead of simply reeling back, Chris kept up the force of his punch, a look of pure malice and rage on his face.**  
**

The clash of energy from the force field and Chris created small bolts of electricity that flew off in random directions, as well as a seemingly infinite amount of sparks that did the same.**  
**

Eventually, Chris was forced back by the protective field, and he landed in the middle of the room, breathing angrily and heavily.**  
**

**"**Now, son," Giovanni continued, "that's no way to treat your old man, is it?"**  
**

**"**Shut up!" Chris retaliated. "You're not my father, and you never will be! Drake was more of a father to me than anyone else!"**  
**

**"**That fool! He only freed you because you reminded him of his dead son!"**  
**

**"**That's good enough for me!"**  
**

Giovanni shook his head. "Have it your way. That oaf doesn't matter right now. What does matter is what I want."**  
**

**"**You'll release Dawn now if you know what's good for you!" Chris threatened. With his fist clenched and his teeth bared, he looked all too ready to fulfil any threat he made.**  
**

Giovanni simply smirked. "We'll see about that."**  
**

With that, he snapped his fingers, and a section of the floor beside him opened up. The space was soon filled, however, with a cage containing Giovanni's single bargaining chip.**  
**

**"**Dawn!"**  
**

**"**Chris!" Dawn cried out, clinging onto the edge of the bars.**  
**

At the sight of his best friend encaged as she was, Chris' anger grew even further than it already had.**  
**

But, just as he prepared to launch himself forward, Giovanni whistled sharply, signaling Chris to pay attention.**  
**

**"**Ah, ah, ah," he warned, wagging a finger. "One more step, and your friend here will be in for the..._shock _of her life!"**  
**

Unknown to Chris, he then pressed a button on the console in front of him, and at that time, a small surge of electricity went through Dawn's cage.**  
**

Of course, Dawn's response was to let out a surprised, "Ow!" and jump, but other than that, she was unharmed.**  
**

However, Chris saw that Giovanni wasn't messing around, and that he could easily put a deadly amount of electricity through the cage if he so desired.**  
**

**"**What do you want?" Chris finally asked, actually ever so slightly eager to know what the evil man in front of him had planned.**  
**

Giovanni chuckled. "It's simple, really."**  
**

Again, unbeknownst to Chris, another button was pressed on Giovanni's console.**  
**

Suddenly, two panels on the wall broke off, yet remained attached to long, robotic, snake-like arms that followed after them. The panels then unfastened into four segments, forming four-pronged claws.**  
**

Said claws launched at Chris with such speed that he was unable to dodge them, and they caught him in their metallic grasp.**  
**

Had Chris enough time to escape, he could have Teleported out, or simply broken the claws with his sheer strength.**  
**

Unfortunately, immediately after grabbing him, the claws, using some unknown technology, began to emit some sort of odd energy, and before his brain could react, his powers were completely blocked, along with his strength.**  
**

For the time being, he was one-hundred percent human.**  
**

Smirking even wider at the struggling teenager, Giovanni finished his sentence.**  
**

**"**I want you."**  
**

**"**I'll never help you!" Chris shouted, aimlessly struggling against his restraints. "And you know there's no way you could keep me locked up!"**  
**

Giovanni's sinister smile never faded. "That is true," he conceded. "However, I won't be locking you in a physical prison, per say. No. Your body will soon be devoid of your consciousness."**  
**

**"**What are you talking about?" Chris questioned, somewhat fearing exactly what Giovanni meant.**  
**

Giovanni then pressed yet another button on his console, and a small platform arose from it, containing two objects.**  
**

**"**What am I talking about, you ask?" Giovanni responded, picking up the larger of the objects and showing it off.

"I'm talking about the animal inside of you!"**  
**

In his hands, Giovanni held a syringe, filled with some sort of red liquid, the red seemed to be the color of blood, but the substance was not as thick.**  
**

**'**The animal within,' was all Chris needed to hear to know what Giovanni was planning.**  
**

**"**No," he cried out, "you can't! Giovanni, you can't! You don't know what kind of power that state holds!"**  
**

As Chris futilely tried to dissuade Giovanni, said man began walking towards him with the syringe, the other, smaller object in his pocket.**  
**

**"**We'll see about that," Giovanni said, ignoring Chris' warnings.**  
**

As he approached the struggling teenager, Giovanni decided that victory was his, and it wouldn't hurt to explain his plan to Chris before his mind was sealed away forever.**  
**

**"**You see, my son," he began, "this syringe is filled with a simple batch of naturally occurring human hormones. Most notably, ones that induce anger and aggression. When this is injected into you, you will be subject to change into that odd little state of yours. And when that happens..." He trailed off, then reached into his pocket with his free hand, pulling out the second object.**  
**

**"**You'll be mine to control."**  
**

The object was a small computer chip, no bigger than a human thumbnail. Team Rocket's signature R was embroidered on the surface.**  
**

**"**This device will connect directly into your central nervous system," he explained, "and when it does, your animalistic state will obey every word I say."**  
**

At this point, Chris' eyes betrayed not anger, as they had before, but pure fear, something that he had not experienced in a while.**  
**

**"**Please," he said, his voice as desperate as it had ever been. "You don't know what you're dealing with!"**  
**

Giovanni merely chuckled.**  
**

**"**Oh, I think I do."**  
**

And, without any further conversation, Giovanni carefully slid the needle of the syringe into Chris' arm, and ever so slowly pumped the concoction of chemicals into Chris' bloodstream.**  
**

Removing the syringe, Giovanni, Dawn, and most importantly Chris, waited with bated breath to see the result of the chemicals.**  
**

Suddenly, without warning, Chris' eyes shot open wide, and he arched his head back, letting out a blood-curdling scream of pain.**  
**

**"**Ah yes," Giovanni said, "I forgot to mention. The serum will cause some pain at first, then induce the state. My bad."**  
**

Now, Chris began flailing around very sporadically, and Dawn's eyes widened in horror as the almost signature changes began to take over Chris' body.**  
**

The nails on his hands grew to a length where they were now claws, as did the nails on his feet, easily slicing through the sneakers they were inside of.**  
**

His hair grew that littlest bit more feral, looking extremely untamed and wild, as if it had been ignored for weeks on end.**  
**

His canines grew longer and sharper, to the point where anyone would call them fangs instead of just teeth.**  
**

Oddly enough, the whiskers that had appeared on his face before did not appear this time, though Dawn barely noticed before returning her mind to the scene in front of her.**  
**

Chris now had one eye shut in pain, and was grunting furiously, trying to resist his transformation as best he could, though the fact that his one visible eye was slowly turning oblong and yellow was a clear indicator that he was failing.**  
**

As his control began to fade away, Chris looked at Giovanni, disappointment rooted deep in his gaze.**  
**

**"**You'll...regret...this..." he managed to get out, before scrunching up both his eyes in concentration and pain.**  
**

Giovanni stared back at the child he had created with a stern face, and he spoke then the last words Chris would be hearing.**  
**

**"**The only thing I regret is not doing this sooner."**  
**

With that, Chris' eyes suddenly bulged open, both of them now fully oblong, slitted and bright yellow, signaling the completion of his transformation into the True Mewthree State.**  
**

With the state fully induced, Chris now brought his head back and roared as loud as he could, seemingly shaking the air with raw power.**  
**

After his monstrous roar, Chris began to try to break free of his restraints once more. This time, however, he did so much more animalistically, as was per usual in his current state.**  
**

Smirking at how close he was to victory, Giovanni walked behind the restrained Chris, and readied the control chip.**  
**

**"**Now," he said to himself, "my reign begins."**  
**

With that, he carefully, but forcefully, planted the chip at the base of the back of Chris' neck.**  
**

Almost immediately, the chip began its work, attaching itself to Chris' skin, and burrowing several microscopic cables into his spinal cord, and thus, his central nervous system.**  
**

Suddenly, Chris stopped his thrashing, looking straight ahead, his eyes not focusing on anything, just staring.**  
**

Then, his eyes acquired a glazed over look, and his body went limp in his restraints, his head drooping down as well.**  
**

While one would expect Giovanni to celebrate at this point, the man instead walked back to his console and pressed another button, this time releasing the claws holding Chris captive.**  
**

Instead of merely falling to the floor in a heap, Chris landed on his hands and knees, the only sound coming from him being the sound of his body impacting the floor.**  
**

For a moment, he stayed perfectly still, not moving a muscle. To Dawn and Giovanni, it even looked like he wasn't breathing.**  
**

Then, he suddenly exhaled a loud breath, almost sounding like a growl, but not fully to that point.**  
**

Chris then moved his legs so his feet were back on the floor, doing it in such a way that he looked as if he were doing it for the first time, slowly and the littlest bit shakily.**  
**

Then, his hands, which were still clawed, slowly raised themselves off of the ground, and Chris slowly stood up partway, still hunched over somewhat, and raised his head to look at Giovanni.**  
**

His eyes were still clearly changed, still being yellow and oblong shaped. However, the yellow was not as bright as it had been previously, and both eyes appeared to be glazed over, as if Chris was in a trance, not really aware of his surroundings.**  
**

**"**Stand up straight, son," Giovanni ordered. "I'll not have you slouching like that."**  
**

To Dawn's utter horror, though it was a harmless command, Chris straightened himself out and stood up completely straight, indicating that whatever Giovanni told him to do, he would follow without question.**  
**

An evil grin finally grew on Giovanni's face, and he began to laugh to himself quietly. However, the joy he felt at finally having his ultimate creation back in his hands was so great that eventually, his quiet chuckle escalated into a full on evil laughter into the room.**  
**

**"**Yes! Yes!" he cried out, feeling pure elation at the sight in front of him. "I've done it! Mewthree is back under my control! Now, no one can stop me!"**  
**

At this, he pressed a button on his console, and Dawn's cage began to retract into the floor.**  
**

But before the cage retracted completely, Dawn grasped the edge of the bars and shouted out with all her might to the helpless teenager across the room.**  
**

**"**Chris, I know you can hear me! You've got to fight it! Don't let him control you!"**  
**

Though Chris was deprived of all free will, he still noticed Dawn's cry, and turned his head to look at her.**  
**

That's when Dawn gazed into the very center of Chris' eyes, and saw just how glazed over with obedience they really were.**  
**

**"**Chris?" she called out again.**  
**

No response. He simply stared at the receding cage.**  
**

**"**Chris!" she repeated, this time much more desperate for a response.**  
**

Nothing.**  
**

And, as her cage descended back into the prison area of the base, the floor closing on top of her, all Dawn could do was call out that same line again, futilely trying to get a response from her now long-gone friend.**  
**

**"**CHRIS!"

* * *

**HOLY. FREAKING. BALLS. AN UPDATE. MY JAW IS ON THE FLOOR.**

**Seriously, though, for those of you who read Heart of Metal (if you don't, feel free to check it out ^^), you'll know I said that my computer was dead and that I wouldn't be able to update for the whole summer. Well...it kinda came back to life. But, it is still a piece of garbage... Anyways, I can type my stories now, though I will be switching to a new computer, probably a laptop, soon anyways, for school next year. But, from now on, expect a few more updates to this and H.O.M.**

**Review Responses:  
**

**Silverstein222 - Aw... You changed your name... ): Ah, well. Yeah, I think rushing is the number one cause of crappy anything in the world today.**

**Speedy-Fox-IV - Still good? Really? Damn, I'm good. (EGOTISTICAL) Anyways, yeah, I can't point out flaws that well with fanfics. Though, I can do it okay, most of the time. ^^'**

**Thanks for reading guys, and remember to review, favorite, track, and spread the word. Thanks! See you when I turn 25! XP**


End file.
